Nés dans la haine
by Sxarlin
Summary: Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment annoncer à sa fille que sa naissance était le plan d'une folle ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère et plutôt perturbé. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**Note :** C'est ma première fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas pour les critiques constructives, je suis preneuse! J'espère que vous apprécierez :) Enjoy!

* * *

\- Rose Harmonie Lupin !

\- Oui papa-chou ?

\- Pas de papa-chou qui tienne, je t'ai demandé de ranger ta chambre, pas de la transformer en hall de gare ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ces couvertures ? Pourquoi y-a-t-il des trous dans tes draps, jeune fille ?

\- Lunard, déstresse ! C'est Harry et Ginny qui viennent manger, pas le ministre. Ils ont vécu au Square Grimmaud, c'est pas une chambre d'enfant qui va leur faire peur.

\- Je sais Patmol, je sais, c'est juste... J'ai peur de gaffer.

Remus et Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, devant une chambre d'enfant, face à une petite fille aux cheveux bruns nattés jusqu'à ses hanches, et de grands yeux chocolat humides. Ses lèvres pleines tremblotaient, et sa tête était baissée, le regard sur ses mains jointes devant elle, consciente d'avoir désobéi à son père. Elle triturait ses doigts en froissant sa robe jaune pâle, essayant de ne pas regarder le château de couvertures qu'elle avait construit, dont elle avait troué le plafond pour représenter la voûte céleste. Elle avait pourtant suivi les cartes du livre d'astronomie qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, elle pensait le résultat très approchant.

Sirius s'accroupit devant la petite fille de 8 ans, et passa son index sous son menton pour le relever. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qui montre toutes ses dents et qui la réconforte à chaque fois. Elle aimait son père du fond du cœur, mais son parrain était le seul qui pouvait gérer les crises de stress du loup-garou. Enfin, ça et le chocolat, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en garder dans sa chambre.

\- Désolé Rosie, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Harry, et ça nous inquiète un peu. Je sais que tu ne le connais pas vraiment, mais c'est mon filleul également, et Lunard a été son professeur, alors il veut se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

\- Excuse-moi... je ne voulais pas désobéir, mais je vous ai entendu dire qu'ils venaient avec leur fils, et je pensais que d'avoir une cabane l'amuserait. J'ai travaillé dur pour faire la carte du ciel dans les couvertures, mais je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça... pardon !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, les larmes dévalant ses joues, et ce dernier perdit son équilibre et finit les fesses par terre, la serrant contre lui. Remus, déstabilisé face à l'attention de sa fille pour un autre enfant, se mit à leur hauteur pour caresser les cheveux de sa fille, en soupirant. Être père n'était déjà pas facile, mais les secrets autour de sa fille rendaient la tâche plus dure chaque jour. Heureusement, Sirius vivait avec eux et l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, apaisant les tensions de son rire tonitruant et de ses paroles rassurantes. À eux deux, ils prenaient soin de cette enfant, sa fille. L'aide inestimable de Severus avait même fini par rapprocher maraudeurs et maître des potions, et une franche amitié teintée de sarcasme les liait désormais. Avoir une enfant née de la magie noire n'est pas de tout repos !

\- Excuse-moi puce, je suis un peu à cran. C'est gentil d'avoir voulu mettre James à l'aise, même s'il n'a que 4 ans, je ne sais pas si Ginny le laissera monter dans ta chambre sans surveillance. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est une vraie terreur... Mais pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller faire une cabane à l'extérieur ? Il fait beau, et on vous aura sous les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

\- Oui, tu me laisses le temps de finir la cuisine et je viens t'aider à fabriquer une cabane dehors.

\- Laisse Lunard, je vais y aller, comme ça tu peux rester au calme avant que la troupe n'arrive.

Sirius se releva et entraîna la fillette vers le petit jardin, en riant, déjà lancé dans le projet de construction. Remus soupira de soulagement et descendit à son tour l'escalier, rejoignant la cuisine où les ustensiles s'agitaient, finissant la préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat, et découpant des pommes de terre tout en assaisonnant un rôti. Depuis les fenêtres de la cuisine, il regarda La cabane prendre forme à l'extérieur, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une petite tour de siège en bois, et Rose sautait autour de Sirius. Remus sourit, l'entendant supplier qu'il la peigne en jaune. Sa fille était une inconditionnelle du jaune, du citron, et des rubans en satin autant que lui l'était du chocolat. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, dressant la table avec des assiettes en verre poli s'accordant aux tons taupe et crème de la pièce. La vaisselle bleu-vert sur la table en bois clair donnait une touche de fraîcheur, et rendait l'atmosphère apaisante. Les baies vitrées éclairaient le rez-de-chaussé d'une douce lumière, et il profita du calme de leur petite maison de campagne. Cela faisait 8 ans maintenant qu'il avait Rose dans sa vie, et 6 ans qu'il avait acheté ce petit endroit grâce à la récompense de guerre que le ministère avait accordé à chaque membre de l'ordre. Combattre en craignant pour sa fille avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à vivre, elle n'avait que quelques mois et ses éclats de magie étaient encore violents. Andromeda avait pris soin de chaque enfant de ceux qui se battaient, les protégeant au Square Grimmaud en attendant la fin des combats, et angoissant à l'idée d'une défaite. La destruction du salon par sa fille l'avait cependant vite tenue occupée, même si aucun enfant n'avait été blessé. La potion inventée par Severus après son rétablissement faisait des miracles, et la magie noire ne suintait plus par vague du corps de son enfant, même si elle était encore présente. Il leur rendait d'ailleurs régulièrement visite avec des potions toutes plus novatrices les unes que les autres, pour tenter de réduire petit à petit cette affliction.

Perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs, il sursauta en entendant sa fille crier à l'extérieur. Un œil par les fenêtres le rassura, la tour était finie, et le cri de joie soulignait la touche finale de la construction jaune poussin : Sirius avait peint une tablette de chocolat géante sur l'une des façade, et l'échelle menant à la pièce en haut de la tour en rouge et blanc, donnant l'impression d'une échelle en sucre d'orge, avec d'énormes rubans bleus sous chaque fenêtre. Le goût était douteux, et c'est bien pour ça que Remus s'était chargé de la décoration intérieure ! Mais Rose était ravie, et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Sirius lança des sortilèges de protections pour empêcher quiconque de tomber, puis le rejoignit à l'intérieur, son t-shirt blanc faisant ressortir ses muscles, et son jean bleu tombant sur ses hanches s'accordant à sa merveille avec sa démarche nonchalante.

\- Tu admires la vue ? Rigola Sirius

\- Désolé Patmol, t'es chasse gardée ! Rose m'a encore dit hier soir qu'elle se marierait avec toi plus tard.

\- Je pourrais continuer de t'appeler Lunard, ou je dois passer au beau-papa dès maintenant ?

\- J'ai bon espoir qu'elle se rende compte que tu es vieux et que tu laisses des poils partout sur le canapé !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, et c'est le souffle court et les joues rougies d'amusement qu'ils accueillirent Harry, Ginny et James Potter dans le cottage. Ils s'étaient mariés 5 ans auparavant, et James était né un an plus tard, héritant des cheveux en bataille des Potter, mais roux, et des yeux verts de Lily. C'était un petit garçon au visage angélique, rond et un peu joufflu, mais ayant avec une bonne dose du caractère Weasley pour les bêtises. Heureusement, Ginny connaissait la chanson, d'autant plus qu'elle gérait les bons de commandes, les pubs et promotions diverses pour la boutique de ses frères depuis la maison, lui permettant de surveiller son fils tout en s'occupant. Harry était auror, et peu présent en semaine, la laissant seule toute la journée. Ce travail proposé par Fred et George avait été une bénédiction pour elle, et un soulagement pour eux, leur succès les ayant légèrement débordé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient dû embaucher 3 personnes pour gérer la clientèle du Chemin de Traverse, ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard qu'ils géraient eux-même, et réfléchissaient à étendre leur firme dans d'autres pays, recevant de plus en plus de bons de commande pour la France et l'Italie.

Rose arriva avec calme, et entraîna James à l'extérieur après que Remus ait rassuré Ginny sur la sécurité du jardin. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Sirius servant un verre à chacun pour dissiper l'inconfort de la situation. C'est Harry qui brisa la glace en parlant des enfants, sujet universel entre parents.

\- Rose a grandi... Dire que dans 3 ans elle va à Poudlard. Tu penses qu'elle ira dans quelle maison ?

\- Sirius et moi avons lancé des paris entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle... même si je n'ai pas vraiment hâte qu'elle se retrouve entourée de garçons, soupira Remus

\- James ira à Gryffondor tu penses ? demanda Sirius. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était très aventureux dans ta dernière lettre.

Ginny fit la moue alors qu'Harry rigolait, décrivant les dernières inventions de son fils avec fierté, là où Ginny était plus circonspecte.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les enfants faisant des allées et venues entre chaque plat, du séjour au jardin et inversement. La tourelle remportait son succès, permettant à Sirius de pavaner un peu. Après le dessert, Ginny finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat, une fois les enfants retournés à l'extérieur.

\- Comment se porte Rose ?

\- Comment ça ? Réagit Remus, sur la défensive.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a besoin d'une présence maternelle Remus... C'est une enfant, et vous l'élevez tous les deux sans femmes autour d'elle.

Sirius l'interrompit, et posa la main sur le bras de Remus pour le calmer.

\- Ecoute Ginny, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, et ça devient lassant. Tu ne sauras pas qui est la mère de Rose, et nous avons des présences féminines dans notre entourage. Narcissa Malefoy est toujours ravie de nous secourir quand on est perdu, et Andromeda vient nous voir régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'on ne la transforme pas en mini maraudeur.

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu te retrouver père du jour au lendemain... et les Malefoy quoi !

\- Gin', arrête, intervint Harry, je t'avais dit de ne pas aller sur ce terrain là. Remus est un bon père, Rose a l'air plus qu'épanouie, et s'ils estiment que ça ne nous regarde pas, c'est que c'est probablement le cas. Désolé Remus, Sirius... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer.

Les hommes soupirèrent pendant que la jeune femme se renfrognait.

\- On a conscience que ce secret est pesant. Il l'est pour vous, il l'est pour nous. Mais il s'agit de Rose, et elle passe avant tout. On comprendrait si vous ne pouviez plus faire avec.

\- Remus ! se fâcha Ginny. On a combattu ensemble, ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ?

La cheminée s'alluma, les flammes vertes faisant sursauter la tablée, et Severus sortit de l'âtre en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien ! J'ignorais qu'il y avait une réunion de Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Vous avez décidé de vous entre-tuer entre lions en laissant les enfants profiter du spectacle ?

\- Ah ! Sévi-chou ! Sirius se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras, soulagé qu'une distraction vienne mettre fin au massacre. Tu tombes à pic, j'allais sortir une bouteille de whisky pur feu de 20 ans d'âge, que j'ai retrouvé dans la cave du Square la semaine dernière. Je pense que j'en ai pour au moins encore dix ou quinze ans à rendre la maison inoffensive... !

\- Black ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Gronda Severus, en donnant une poignée de main à Remus, devant Harry et Ginny, ahuris.

\- Au moins autant que je te l'ai dit, sévi-chou, minauda Sirius avant d'éclater de rire et de sortir des verres et la bouteille.

\- Severus ! S'écria Rose en courant jusque dans ses bras.

Rogue eu juste le temps de l'attraper pour la porter avant qu'elle ne le percute, et il la fit tourner dans les airs un instant avant de la reposer à terre, souriant et abandonnant le masque du sarcastique maître de potion.

\- Enfin une personne pour relever le niveau !

James arriva lui aussi dans la salle et se jeta sur sa mère, puis commença à raconter toute son aventure dans le jardin en bégaillant. Harry et Ginny l'écoutait d'une oreille, toujours stupéfait de la situation s'étant déroulée sous leurs yeux. Ils se regardèrent, partageant cette impression d'avoir changé de dimension, avant de finalement prendre congés de leurs hôtes en les remerciant. Leur départ mit fin à ce repas ubuesque, Sirius et Remus se rappelant soudainement pourquoi ils n'invitaient plus les membres du trio d'or dans leur maison, malgré leur envie de les revoir. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Severus pour son arrivée impromptue, les ayant sauvé d'un conflit qui serait sûrement devenu chaotique.

\- Papa-chou ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma maman que vous vous êtes disputés avec Harry et Ginny ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça ma puce, mais oui, en partie. Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas te dire ce qu'il en est, c'est seulement que... Je n'assume pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là.

\- On t'a promis qu'on te raconterait avant ton entrée à Poudlard, Rosie. On tiendra parole, dit doucement Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Peut-être est-il temps de lui en dire une partie ? Souleva Rogue en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre.

Remus soupira, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Son visage reflétait le désespoir et la douleur de repenser à cette journée infernale. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit son estomac se retourner sur lui-même. Deux petites bras encerclèrent son cou et une tête se posa contre sa joue, apportant une senteur lavande à sa tristresse. Rose chuchota :

\- Ce n'est pas grave Papa-chou, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Je suis heureuse comme ça, je suis juste triste que vous ne puissiez pas voir vos amis à cause de moi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien puce. Mais Severus a raison, je peux t'en dire une petite partie, même si je ne suis pas prêt à tout te révéler.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux de sa fille, leur couleur chocolat l'hypnotisant et lui rappelant ceux de sa mère, le suppliant de prendre soin de leur fille. Il prit sa fille sur ses genoux et attrapa une des nattes de la jeune fille, jouant distraitement avec en se replongeant dans son passé, cherchant comment lui raconter sa naissance sans la traumatiser, atténuer la vérité sans mentir pour autant. Sirius et Severus restaient silencieux, à ses côtés pourtant, comme depuis le début, infaillibles malgré toutes leurs divergences passées.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que Severus t'a raconté sur la guerre quand tu lui as demandé de t'expliquer ? - La petite hocha la tête, n'osant plus parler – Les Sorciers sont peu nombreux en Angleterre, et ceux issus de familles sorcières se connaissent tous plus ou moins. Certains se détestent à cause de préjugés sur le sang, ou de leur appartenance à un camp ou à l'autre pendant les deux dernières guerres. Sirius avait une cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, elle soutenait Voldemort plus que n'importe qui, et elle détestait Sirius vraiment très fort. Autant que toi tu détestes les carottes, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Elle a essayé de lui faire du mal et j'ai empêché Sirius de passer à travers une arche... de mourir en fait. Et elle a décidé qu'elle me détestait à cause de ça, et parce que je suis un loup garou aussi. Quand la guerre est devenue plus violente, j'ai été capturé et retenu prisonnier chez elle. Elle voulait me faire du mal. Peu de temps après, ils ont ramené d'autres personnes, elles aussi capturées. Bellatrix ne les aimait pas non plus.

\- Elle n'aimait pas grand monde en fait ?

Les adultes sourirent tristement devant la candeur de l'enfant.

\- Effectivement, elle n'aimait pas grand monde. Et elle voulait obtenir des informations que personne ne voulait lui donner, alors elle leur a fait du mal aussi, notamment à une jeune fille, ta maman. C'était une élève très impressionnante, d'une intelligence remarquable, et très loyale. Elle refusait de parler à Bellatrix, qui devenait folle de rage. Greyback était avec elle, et lui aussi il aimait faire du mal aux gens. C'est lui qui m'a transformé en loup garou quand j'étais enfant.

Rose écoutait, sérieuse mais choquée, les larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux. Elle serra plus fort son père dans ses bras, pour lui donner le courage de continuer.

\- Il m'a traîné jusqu'à la jeune fille, et il voulait que je fasse du mal à ta maman. Greyback était un alpha, il pouvait ordonner à mon loup de faire quelque chose, et j'étais obligé de le faire. Mais j'ai lutté, de toutes mes forces, et j'ai réussi à refuser d'obéir. Ca n'a servi à rien pourtant... Bellatrix m'a jeté un imperium, un sortilège qui t'oblige à faire ce qu'on te demande. C'est un sortilège impardonnable, il est vraiment malsain. Elle voulait créer un enfant né dans la haine, pour qu'il devienne un puissant sorcier baigné dans la magie noire, et elle pensait que si je faisais du mal à ta maman, cet enfant naîtrait. Mais ta maman m'aimait, et je l'aimais aussi, même si je ne me l'étais jamais avouée parce qu'elle était très jeune. Et elle a le cœur sur la main, et une volonté féroce de protéger les autres. Elle ne m'a pas haï, même si moi je me détestais de lui faire du mal.

Remus pleurait librement, se rappelant la reddition de la jeune femme, ses larmes, son amour transmis par ses yeux chocolat alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre le sort. Il se souvint du bruit du tissu déchiré, de l'odeur du sang, des ricanements de Greyback et de Bellatrix. De sa reprise de contrôle, après coup, ligoté à genoux au sol alors que Bellatrix déchaînait sa fureur d'avoir été dupée.

\- Quand elle a compris que son plan ne pouvait pas fonctionner, que la haine n'était pas là, elle est devenue hystérique. Elle a jeté des sorts puissants sur ta mère, l'obligeant à vivre ses 9 mois de grossesse en quelques minutes, l'affaiblissant et la faisant souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, pas même crier, et elle a accouché sans avoir le temps de s'habituer à l'idée. Et tout à sa folie, Bellatrix a jeté un dernier sort à ta mère, que l'on n'a pas réussi à défaire : elle lui a fait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, ta naissance, ma violence, les sortilèges.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai autant de magie noire en moi ?

Remus ne parvint plus à parler, sanglotant pour de bon dans le cou de sa fille, la serrant contre lui sans oser lever les yeux vers elle, se détestant un peu plus chaque seconde pour ce qu'il s'était passé, pour n'avoir pas réussi à lutter contre l'imperium. Ce fut Severus qui prit la relève de l'histoire.

\- Oui, tu as absorbé tous les sorts que Bellatrix lançait pour accélérer la grossesse. C'est Narcissa et Drago qui vous ont permis de vous enfuir, Remus et toi, ta mère n'était pas transportable dans l'immédiat mais a été libérée plus tard. Ils vous ont envoyé chez moi, dans un premier temps, où j'ai pu limiter les effet de la magie sur ton corps, sans quoi tu serais... Puis j'ai contacté Sirius, et je vous ai transporté jusqu'au Square Grimmaud, où il a pris la relève. Personne d'autre n'a su, et Bellatrix et Greyback sont morts en pensant que la magie noire t'avait tué après que vous vous soyez échappés.

\- Et ma maman ?

\- Elle est vivante, mais elle ne sait pas que tu existes. Le sort l'empêche de croire quiconque lui annonçant ton existence.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Je... je crois, répondit difficilement Severus, en baissant son regard sur son verre.

\- D'accord. Tant mieux. Je suis heureuse moi, alors j'aurai été triste qu'elle ne le soit pas, surtout si je ne peux pas la connaître. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas aux autres, je suis désolée que vous deviez faire autant de sacrifices pour moi. Finit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- On t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, affirma Sirius en entourant Remus et la fillette de ses bras.

* * *

C'était ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Je lui donnerai peut-être une suite, j'ai quelques idées, alors si vous appréciez, dites-le moi que j'écrive la suite rapidement :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**RAR :** Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que ma façon d'écrire plaît. _**AsukaTirento**_ Je suis revenue sur ce que tu m'as signalé, et ce deuxième chapitre devrait éclairer les points que tu as souligné, et, j'espère, éloigner un peu le cliché.

**Note :** Je pense alterner un chapitre autour de Rose, un autour de James, mais j'hésite à intégrer les POV d'autres personnages, de peur de trop me disperser. Faites moi savoir si vous voulez que je m'attarde un peu plus sur un personnage que je ne cite qu'en passant ;)

* * *

_**POV – Harry**_

Il claqua la porte en rentrant, en colère, déçu, résigné, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il restait à subir cette atmosphère toxique. Il ne supportait plus de ne plus voir personne à cause de sa femme. Il n'en pouvait plus de son ressentiment vis à vis du monde entier. Son parrain lui manquait, son frère et sa sœur de cœur lui manquaient, Molly et les Weasley lui manquaient. Il se languissait même de Luna, partie faire le tour du monde. Il savait quand tout avait dérapé, il en avait conscience, et rien ne pourrait réparer ça. Mais il avait assez souffert dans sa vie, isolé, pour ne plus vouloir subir ça une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas que son fils traverse la même solitude que celle qui l'avait bercé lui, enfant, dans son placard.  
Il retira ses chaussures en les jetant contre le mur, en vrac, renonçant à les ranger et sachant qu'il les remettrait bien vite. Cette maison n'était plus son foyer, même si elle avait été un cocon réconfortant et protecteur après la guerre, et avant la naissance de James.

Sa femme était dans la cuisine, au bout du couloir, face à lui, un verre à la main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre, adossée au plan de travail. Elle ne brillait plus, s'écroulait petit à petit, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans sa dépression depuis son accouchement. Depuis le moment où on leur avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant, après avoir perdu la jumelle de James. Oh, lui aussi avait été anéanti par ces deux nouvelles. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son fils maintenant, et angoissé à l'idée de lui faire subir la séparation de ses parents. Mais ce repas, le premier depuis des semaines – des mois ! - chez d'autres, des gens qu'il considère comme sa famille, la seule restante, avait été une catastrophe. Une hécatombe. La peste noire et la tuberculose se déchaînant en même temps sur un peuple affamé et désemparé. Voir Sirius aussi sérieux, élever la voix face à lui, était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Et cette haine contre les Malefoy, il ne la comprenait pas. Drago était devenu auror, difficilement, et c'était un collègue sur qui il pouvait compter pour assurer ses arrières aujourd'hui. Ils formaient un bon duo, même si l'amitié n'était, et ne serait sans doute jamais là. Il restait un petit con prétentieux, mais il était déterminé à redorer le blason de sa famille, et pour ça, il luttait chaque jour pour rendre le monde sorcier plus sûr. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme les détestait. Ni Drago, ni Narcissa n'avaient refait leur vie depuis, ils n'avaient même pas d'enfants ! Lucius était à Azkaban et n'en sortirait probablement jamais. Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle jalousait ce célibat. Et il s'apprêtait à le lui rendre ce soir. A les délivrer tous les deux, et à espérer que ce ne serait que temporaire.

\- Ginny, je vais aller déposer James chez ta mère, ensuite on parlera. Tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire, mais je te laisse le temps que je l'emmene ailleurs pour te faire à l'idée.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas de toute façon, et partit préparer un sac avec des affaires pour James et lui. Il le rejoignit ensuite dans sa chambre, et le regarda démembrer un petit soldat en plastic. L'attitude de James lui faisait de plus en plus peur, et il avait pris rendez-vous chez un psychomage pour lui, la semaine prochaine. Ca avait commencé par des bégaiements, puis des bêtises de plus en plus importantes, allant des jouets lancés contre les murs pendants des colères aux chaises jetées par terre par mesquinerie. Et depuis deux semaines, il découpait et démembrait chaque peluche, chaque jouet,et y prenait plaisir. L'air extatique de son fils, à cet instant même, alors qu'il arrachait la jambe du soldat, le confortait dans sa décision. Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était les premiers signes des sociopathes, et Hermione lui avait donné le nom d'un collègue qui était spécialisé dans le suivi des enfants, un psychomage formé à Berlin. D'après elle, les sorciers formés en Allemagne étaient les plus réputés pour traiter les traumas, ayant développé cette branche suite à la Deuxième Guerre mondiale moldue, et l'ayant renforcé depuis avec les deux dernières guerres du monde sorcier. Alors il avait fait confiance à Hermione, et avait pris rendez-vous pour son petit garçon, terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir un futur mage noir entre les mains. Parce qu'il était bien placé pour le savoir, Jedusor avait commencé pareil.

Après avoir déposé son fils chez Molly - pâle à l'idée qu'il revienne dans quelques heures, seul - il était retourné auprès de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé, seule la bouteille s'était vidée, à moitié vide maintenant.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé chez Remus ? Commença-t-il en s'adossant au mur face à elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

Il était toujours partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Comme d'habitude. Aussi il reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait vomir autant de méchanceté... Ca n'est pas le flirt entre Sirius et Severus, tu avais commencé avant, et ça ne te gênait pas à notre mariage que Sirius drague à peu près tout le monde. Il a même dansé un slow avec Charlie, et tu en rigolais ! Je ne pense pas non plus que c'était leur maison que tu jalousais, parce que tu ne supporterais pas un environnement aussi propre et rangé. James ne t'a sûrement pas énervé, comme tu me le dis habituellement, puisqu'il était dehors les trois quarts du temps avec Rose.

-...

\- Est-ce que c'était à cause de Rose ? Ou bien c'est parce que Remus a une fille ? Est-ce que tu lui reproches d'avoir une fille sans mère, alors que tu es une mère sans fille ? Est-ce que c'est ça le problème ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es énervée quand Sirius a parlé de Narcissa et d'Andromeda ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, aucune réaction, rien. La colère monta progressivement en lui, il sentit son sang bouillir de plus en plus, s'obligea à respirer profondément. Mais son attitude ne l'aider pas à se calmer. Il explosa, tapa des poings sur l'îlot central les séparant, fendant le plan de travail en bois.

\- REPONDS-MOI BON SANG !

\- Lâche-moi.

Il crût rêver ses mots, tant elle les avait murmuré bas, mais il avait vu ses lèvres bouger.

\- Tu leur en veux d'être célibataire ? C'est pour ça que t'es aussi désagréable avec eux, avec Ron, avec Neuville et j'en passe ?

\- J'en sais rien ok ? Fous-moi la paix ! Si tu veux partir, pars ! Si tu veux prendre James, prends-le ! Mais fous-moi la paix !

Harry se sentit défaillir.

\- Tu ne veux pas de notre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'en as jamais voulu, en fait. Toi qui me disais vouloir une famille nombreuse, alors que je te demandais d'attendre que mes missions se calment... Et tu rejettes ton propre fils ?

\- Ce n'est pas MON fils ! Ce monstre m'a pris tout ce que j'avais, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon fils. Mon fils est mort en même temps que sa sœur ! Ce gamin colérique et malsain me fait flipper ! Alors oui j'envie les autres ! Oui je suis en colère contre Remus parce qu'il ne cherche pas la mère de sa fille ! Oui ça me bouffe de voir Hermione et les autres libres alors que moi je garde cet espèce de... Je sais même pas comment le décrire !

\- Sans l'amour d'une mère, il ne peut que devenir comme ça...

\- Tu n'en as pas eu et t'es pourtant pas malade à ce point !

\- MA MERE EST MORTE POUR MOI ! Bien sûr que j'ai eu de l'amour ! J'en ai reçu plus que tu n'en as jamais donné à James, et Merlin sait que j'ai essayé de compenser. J'en ai assez Ginny. J'en ai assez de ne plus voir personne à cause de toi. J'en ai assez que ton mépris transforme notre fils, oui le NÔTRE ! Quand je vois Rose, je me dis que vivre sans mère est peut-être mieux que de vivre avec si elle te hait... Je te laisse la semaine pour déménager. Je dors chez ta mère ce soir, demain j'irai chez Ron avec James, et quand on rentrera vendredi soir, je veux que tu sois partie. Je vais essayer de sauver notre enfant, à défaut de sauver notre mariage.

Il sortit de la pièce, remit ses chaussures, et claqua à nouveau la porte, sans se retourner. Il laissa une partie de son cœur sur le paillasson, en miettes, à côté des souliers noirs de Ginny. Des chaussures de deuil, pour un cœur en deuil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

* * *

Remus avait un bon instinct de survie, de par sa condition de loup-garou. Il se targuait d'éviter les coups fourrés presque systématiquement. Évidemment, c'était plus facile de les éviter quand on s'y attendait, et surtout quand ils arrivaient accompagnés de Severus, de Sirius _**et**_ d'une bouteille d'alcool. La plupart du temps, ça se traduisait par une sortie forcée dans un bar quelconque, avec, si c'était Sirius qui l'accompagnait, l'obligation de parler à au moins 5 femmes dans la soirée, et si c'était Severus, celle de boire un verre et de se faire oublier, pour que Sirius lui fiche la paix le lendemain, lors du compte rendu. L'absent étant de babysitting pour la soirée. Et ce soir là, c'était une très bonne bouteille qu'il y avait sur la table. Cependant, les lourdes révélations faites à sa fille assuraient à Remus la tranquillité pour ce soir, aucun des deux hommes ne lui auraient, en théorie, pris la tête pour l'obliger à sortir. Aussi profitait-il de ce répit en serrant Rose contre lui, craignant toujours qu'elle ne lui en veuille, ou qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

-Papa-chou ?

-Oui puce ?

-Sirius dit toujours que pour se remonter le moral, il n'y a rien de mieux que le parfum d'une femme et un joli sourire... Et ce soir, tu as vraiment besoin de te remonter le moral, non ?

Et c'était dans ces moments-là que Severus maintenait sa future appartenance à serpentard, et que son super pouvoir de loup-garou était totalement inutile. Parce que non, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Mais oui, elle avait bien fait mal.

Sirius venait d'avaler de travers et tentait de reprendre son souffle entre deux toussotements, en vain. Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux gris, et il s'obstinait à regarder la table pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol en pleurant de rire. Severus souriait comme un bienheureux, ce qui le rendait presque effrayant avec ses yeux pétillants d'une joie malsaine. Il plongea d'ailleurs la main dans sa poche, et en sortit un galion.

-Pile, j'accompagne Remus, face, tu t'y colles Black.

-J'aime être à la colle Sevi-chou ! Rigola Sirius, tout sérieux définitivement perdu après avoir levé la tête.

Remus était désespéré, sa fille le regardait en souriant gentiment, et il était convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Du moins il l'espérait, sinon il devrait étriper Sirius, ou le vénérer pour avoir eu LA discussion avec sa fille, ce qui lui éviterait d'avoir à le faire plus tard. Et il pria pour que ce soit pile. Il ferma les yeux et le souhaita très fort, y mettant toute la foi qu'il n'avait pas. Il entendit Severus lancer la pièce, la rattraper, la poser sur sa main, et son cœur battait en rythme dans ses oreilles.

-Oui ! S'exclama Sirius, en sautant de sa chaise et en se trémoussant sur une musique imaginaire, faisant glousser Rose.

-Patmol, je te jure, je ne me sens pas très bien. Vas-y avec Severus, je vais rester et aller me coucher, je crois. En plus, après tout ça, je préfère rester avec Rose, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule pendant qu'elle assimile ça, gémit Remus, les yeux toujours fermés et la tête dans le cou de sa fille.

-Lunard, tu dis toujours que ta fille est brillante, qu'elle a toujours des idées très intelligentes et qu'elle est d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et moi qui croyais que les Gryffondor étaient toujours courageux... murmura Severus.

-Allé papa-chou, je te promets que je serai sage avec Severus ! En plus, comme ça je pourrai lui poser mes questions sur le livre d'astronomie, ça t'évitera d'y répondre ! Et puis, si tu ne rentres pas ce soir, comme Sirius fait toujours, je vous verrai demain au petit déjeuner.

-Patmol, je te jure que je déteste la maturité qu'a ma fille à ton contact, grogna Remus.

Rose descendit de ses genoux en sautillant, et Remus se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer, avec l'entrain d'un condamné à mort, grommelant qu'il se vengerait et qu'ils n'étaient que des ingrats.

-Mets ta chemise beige papa-chou ! Elle fait ressortir tes yeux ! Et toi Patty, tu prends bien soin de lui hein ?

-Promis Rosie-chou, je veille au grain ! Répondit Sirius en s'éclipsant à son tour, avec un éclat de rire.

Severus débarrassa la table d'un sort, et fit venir l'échiquier à lui en souriant. Rose s'installa face à lui, l'air déterminée, prête à essayer, une fois de plus, de le battre. Severus aimait beaucoup ces moments volés, et cette paternité un peu bizarre qu'ils partageaient tous les trois. Trois hommes et deux femmes pour s'occuper d'une fillette beaucoup trop intelligente pour son âge, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Sans qu'ils ne se soient jamais vraiment concertés, cette situation s'était imposée au fil des mois après le sauvetage de Remus et Rose. Chacun avait trouvé sa place, apportant sa spécialité particulière à la jeune fille, et celle-ci le leur rendant au centuple. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un enfant dans sa vie l'obligerait à s'ouvrir aux autres, et à profiter de la vie. La sagesse et la curiosité de la petite lui donnait envie de répondre à ses questions, de partager ses connaissances avec elle. Il avait souvent l'impression d'être une sorte de bibliothèque dans laquelle elle piochait les réponses à ses questions, et il s'étonnait régulièrement de les avoir. Ces instants le rendaient incroyablement fier, de lui mais aussi de tout ce qu'il avait pu accumuler en savoir dans sa vie, inutile jusqu'à maintenant. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que Rose savait parfaitement à qui s'adresser pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle cherchait de l'amusement, ou un soutien pour son père, elle s'adressait à Sirius. Pour la tendresse, faire de la cuisine ou juste parler, c'était plutôt Andromeda, qui prenait son rôle de mamie-gâteau très au sérieux. L'éducation d'une jeune femme, les séances de thé, les connaissances liées à la bienséance – dont Rose était friande – étaient dispensées par Narcissa, et bien que la jeune fille ne soit pas une sang pure, elle avait déjà noué des relations avec de nombreuses femmes de grandes familles, et s'était attirée leur sympathie sans grande difficulté. Cette enfant était une bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde vieillot. Mais son ancre, c'était définitivement Remus, et l'un complétait l'autre avec une perfection telle qu'ils partageaient sûrement une âme pour deux, du moins c'était ce que Narcissa disait en souriant quand elle les voyait interagir. Severus même pourrait qualifier cette symbiose de mignonne, si le mot ne lui donnait pas la migraine.

Les deux hommes redescendirent, Remus habillé d'une chemise beige et d'un jean bleu, Sirius d'un t-shirt noir moulant et d'un jean gris et large tombant sur ses hanches. Severus regarda le second en ricanant.

-Black, ils n'avaient plus de vêtements à ta taille en magasin ? Ou tu t'es trompé quand tu les as lavé ?

-Jaloux sévi-chou ? Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais la vue ! Répondit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Rose quitta le jeu d'échec pour serrer son père dans les bras, puis tira sur le bras de Sirius pour l'embrasser sur la joue, après qu'il se soit penché, et retourna perdre face à Severus.

-Bon, on y va, tu connais la chanson Severus, je ne rentrerai pas tard de toute façon. Fais comme chez toi, il reste du rôti et des légumes si vous avez faim. Puce, ne m'attends pas pour dormir, je compte sur toi pour être aussi sage que d'habitude. Et pour ranger ta chambre. J'ai réparé tes draps en passant et refait ton lit.

-Merci papa-chou, à demain, dit Rose, les yeux sur le plateau d'échec et la main s'agitant vaguement dans leur direction, sous les yeux rieurs de Sirius et de Severus, et désemparés de Remus.

-On sera au Belvédère, si tu nous cherches sévi-chou !

Ils disparurent d'un pop, et se retrouvèrent devant un bar sur le chemin de traverse. La devanture était blanche, parsemée de hublots bleu marine sur les 3 niveaux du bâtiment. Le toit noir et la cheminée ronde qui en sortait complétaient la façade, donnant l'impression qu'un bateau avait atterri entre deux maisons rouges. Ils passèrent la porte noire du bar, et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler la salle, comme à chaque fois. L'intérieur était sombre, en bois noir. Le bar, faiblement éclairé par des lampes à huile anciennes, se trouvait le long du mur à leur gauche. A droite, des tables en bois, et des petits tonneaux en guise de tabourets, apportaient l'ambiance maritime à la pièce. Le mur du fond avait subi un puissant sortilège pour représenter la mer, une nuit d'orage, et les vagues semblaient s'écraser sur les tables les plus proches. Des lampes à huile étaient posées sur les tables, seules lumières éclairant la salle. Presque toutes les tables étaient occupées au rez-de-chaussée, et la population était surtout masculine. Quelques habitués saluèrent Sirius d'un hochement de tête, auxquels il répondit en faisant de même, avant de s'installer au bar avec Remus, qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils ne monteraient pas à l'étage comme d'habitude.

-Je t'épargne les filles pour ce soir Lunard, sois pas aussi surpris, je ne suis pas sans cœur ! Mais si tu préfères, on peut monter ...

-Non, c'est parfait comme ça ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter la prairie verte, les papillons et les gloussements des femmes. Je dois reconnaître que juste un verre, c'est pile ce qu'il me fallait et juste ce que je peux supporter de plus ce soir. C'était vraiment une journée de chien !

-Hey ! J'ai pas aimé non plus je te ferais remarquer ! Si Severus n'était pas arrivé, je crois que j'aurais fini par étriper cette garce. J'aime Harry comme un fils, mais à chaque fois qu'on voit sa femme, c'est de pire en pire.

-Hum. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de le voir en dehors de la famille, juste toi et lui. Il a l'air...

-épuisé ? Au bout du rouleau ? Je lui enverrai un hibou demain, voir ce que je peux faire. Je regrette qu'il ne me parle plus autant qu'avant, et que le peu qu'on se parle soit par courrier interposé. Mais j'ai toujours peur de finir par tomber sur Hermione. Avoir sa fille chez nous sans qu'elle ne puisse le savoir... Merlin Lunard, ça me brise le cœur d'y penser.

-Je sais Patmol, et d'avoir repensé à tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour l'expliquer à Rose... si elle n'avait pas survécu à tous ces fichus sorts, je me serais oubliété moi-même pour ne pas revivre ça quand je ferme les yeux. Si vous n'aviez pas été là toi et Severus... Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Merci Patmol. Cornedru serait fier de toi, Lily aussi je crois...

Ils fixèrent le fond de leur verre, la gorge nouée, et restèrent côte à côte sans parler pendant quelques temps, profitant du bruit de la mer, du bourdonnement de la salle, et de l'alcool roulant sur leur langue. C'était définitivement une journée désagréable. Et parce que la journée était loin d'être finie, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme roux dégingandé, suivi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat. Non, décidément, ils auraient mieux fait de se cacher sous les draps troués de Rose ce matin. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en soupirant, et Remus cogna sa tête contre le marbre noir du bar, à peu de choses de pleurer. La prochaine fois, il insisterait pour rester chez lui, quoiqu'en pensent Merlin, Godric et les autres fondateurs. Le dimanche, c'était une journée à rester sous la couette, à manger du popcorn avec sa fille, et à laisser les volets fermés pour oublier que le monde existe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

* * *

-Tu avais des questions sur l'astronomie à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Huh ? Ah, non, répondit Rose sans lever la tête, les joues rougies d'embarras, déplaçant un cavalier sur le plateau d'échec.

-Rose ? Ton hésitation me fait craindre d'avoir à te punir quand je saurai ce qu'il se passe... soupira Rogue, tout jeu oublié.

Il regarda la petite fermer les yeux, inspirer, puis lever la tête courageusement et plonger son regard dans le sien. Bon, elle irait peut-être à Gryffondor finalement. Tant qu'elle reste une adoratrice du jaune et non du rouge, il pourrait probablement le supporter. Éventuellement. Hypothétiquement parlant.

-Tu veux bien attendre la fin pour me disputer ? Murmura Rose.

-Ne me vexe pas Rose, je ne suis pas un stupide lion qui hurle sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, grommela Severus, l'air renfrogné qu'elle aie pu le croire aussi impatient.

-Il est possible que je sois tombée volontairement sur un livre caché pour que je ne le trouve pas.

Quelle tournure de phrase ! Serpentard à coup sûr, pensa Rogue, fier d'être celui à qui elle se confiait. Après tout, les serpentards prennent soin des leurs...

-D'accord. Dans quelle pièce ?

-La chambre de Sirius, affirma la petite.

Severus pâlit. Il n'avait aucune idée du genre de livre que Sirius pouvait bien garder dans sa chambre, mais s'il était caché, c'était pour que Rose ne tombe pas dessus... Et il refusait d'être celui qui devrait expliquer les relations homme-femme à cette jeune fille. Il allait étriper ce sale cabot, le tondre, et se faire un tapis avec ses poils. Et de la bouillie avec ses tripes. Tant qu'à faire, il exilerait aussi la gamine chez les pitiponk, loin de quoi que ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à un garçon.

-Severus ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû fouiller, et encore moins dans les livres qu'il a rapporté de Square Grimmaud, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu m'aides à comprendre avant de me donner la punition du siècle, supplia Rose en enroulant ses tresses autour de ses doigts, pas effrayé pour trous sous d'une potentielle sanction, mais attendant sagement qu'il lui demande de quoi il en retourne.

-Square Grimmaud ?

Rogue soupira, soulagé. Il était sauvé. La bibliothèque du Square ne contenait que des livres de magie noire et...

-Oh merde ! Quel livre Rose ?

-Sortilèges et potions pour détruire un avenir, de ... Je ne sais plus, je vais aller voir.

-Marguerite Rosenthall. Finit Severus, son visage tirant maintenant sur le verdâtre, et une grimace de dégoût déformait ses traits.

-Je suis vraiment mal, hein ?

-Tout dépend ce que tu cherchais dans ce livre. Rose, C'est un livre de magie noire. Et pourquoi tu fouillais dans les affaires de Sirius au départ ?

-Ben pour trouver ce livre justement. Je l'ai vu rentrer du square avec une caisse, et ce livre était dessus, à côté de la bouteille que vous avez bu tout à l'heure. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de jeter un sort ou de faire une potion, je te le jure !

-Ne jure pas, Rose, après Narcissa va vouloir te laver la langue au savon. Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que la magie noire explose parfois sans que je sache la contrôler, et je ne savais pas d'où ça venait avant tout à l'heure. Mais je me doutais que je n'étais pas née naturellement comme ça... enfin maintenant si mais...

Rose commença à s'emmêler les pinceaux, et le regard réfrigérant de Severus la ramena à son histoire.

-Ces explosions vont m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Je voulais juste trouver un moyen de résoudre le problème. Et clairement, ça va détruire mon avenir si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Et le livre est arrivé sous mes yeux au moment où je pensais à ça, mais Sirius a emporté la caisse, et il a fallu que je cherche pour la retrouver.

-Et tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans le livre pour ton problème ?

Severus était curieux, la petite avait-elle trouvé les sorts qui lui avaient été jetés par Bellatrix ? Si oui, ça aiderait grandement ses recherches pour la potion de purge magique qu'il lui fabriquait.

-Eu non, pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle. Mais je suis tombée sur la recette de l'amortentia. Dans ce livre, ils disent de la préparer à la nouvelle lune, mais dans le livre de potion de Poudlard de papa, ce n'est pas précisé... reprit-elle avec emphase. Et je ne comprends pas comment une potion peut se retrouver dans un livre autorisé alors qu'elle est aussi présente dans un livre de magie noire.

-Bon, je vais reprendre les bases : tu sais que la magie noire est interdite depuis un moment maintenant, et que c'est pour ça que ton père, Black et moi travaillons ensemble pour l'enlever de ton organisme. Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aller à Poudlard, même s'il faudra prendre des mesures particulières pour protéger tes camarades. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de t'inquiéter de ça, c'est le nôtre. D'autre part, pour revenir à tes questions, peux-tu me dire ce qui relève de la magie noire ?

-L'intention ?

-La prise de contrôle d'autrui. Il y a différents degrés, évidemment, mais l'amortentia reproduit le sentiment d'amour, au détriment de tes vraies émotions.

-Comme un imperium...

-Exactement. Peux-tu me rappeler les phases de la Lune et leurs correspondances ?

-La nouvelle lune, avec le silence et la solitude, le premier quart avec la concentration et le psychique, la pleine lune avec l'empathie et la fertilité, le troisième quart avec la guérison et la purification. Papa fait toujours le ménage de la cave au grenier avant de se transformer...

-Tu as un bon cobaye pour les phases de la Lune. Avec ces données, qu'est-ce qu'un filtre d'amour obtiendrait s'il était fait la nuit de la nouvelle lune ?

-Et bien, la solitude avec le filtre d'amour... Il empêcherait ceux qui le boivent d'aimer ? Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria Rose, reculant d'un coup contre le dossier de sa chaise, dégoutée que quelqu'un puisse imaginer et préparer ça.

-10 points pour Lupin ! Ricana Severus, sa voix sarcastique ayant fait son grand retour. Ce livre **est** horrible. Donc tu vas aller me le chercher et me le donner, je ne veux pas que tu touches à ce genre de bouquins. On fait notre possible pour t'aider, j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver en associant potion et sortilège. D'autant qu'on a trouvé comment gérer tes crises quand tu seras à Poudlard. Fais nous confiance, Rose.

La petite hocha la tête, et alla récupérer l'ouvrage à la couverture de cuir vert dans sa chambre, pour le donner à Severus. Elle se doutait qu'il en parlerait à Sirius, et qu'ensuite elle serait punie pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Au moins avait-elle eu la réponse à ses questions, et le rôle des phases lunaires dans les potions lui servirait sans doute plus tard. Si seulement ils lui parlaient de leurs recherches, elle ne serait pas obligée de fouiner pour trouver des réponses. Elle descendit le livre, puis remonta ranger sa chambre, toute envie de jouer aux échecs face à Severus lui étant passée.

Dans le séjour, Severus feuilletait le grimoire, les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, et dégageaient une odeur rance, celle du cuir de dragon utilisé pour entourer les feuillets. Un pop léger fit apparaître Remus et Sirius dans le séjour, la mine défaite et les épaules basses. Ils étaient partis seulement une heure plus tôt, aussi les regarda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand il vit Remus disparaître dans la cuisine de l'autre côté de la pièce, revenir avec des pots de glace au chocolat et des cuillers, et s'affaler sur une chaise à côté de Sirius, qui regardait noir Severus.

-N'essaie même pas de commenter, grogna Black.

-Soit, mais j'aimerais bien une explication. Je m'attendais à ne pas revoir ta tête ce soir, et vous voilà rentrés à peine partis. Ça m'arrange, parce qu'il semblerait qu'on doive avoir une conversation sur ta définition de cachette, Black, mais je m'en serais bien passé, ricana Rogue en lui montrant le livre que Rose lui avait apporté juste avant.

-On est tombé sur deux tiers du trio d'or. Tu m'expliques ce que ce truc fait dans tes mains ?

-Comment ça s'est passé ? S'étonna Severus, inquiet de l'aphasie de Remus couplé à la glace au chocolat.

-On a appliqué la méthode serpentard que tu pratiques si bien, avant qu'ils ne nous voient. Ce livre est censé être dans mon armoire et sous 3 sorts différents pour qu'il y reste...

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu t'es planté en les posant. Rose l'a cherché dans ta chambre, voire dans toute la maison la connaissant.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi, et Sirius sauta sur ses pieds pour aller en bas de l'escalier. Il appela la petite, inquiet de ce qu'elle a pu trouver avec le livre, en colère qu'elle ait cherché dans ses affaires, et humilié qu'elle ait trouvé malgré les protections qu'il avait posé exprès. Rose descendit l'escalier en traînant les pieds, tête basse et joues rouges. Deux disputes dans la journée, c'est un peu trop pour elle.

-Black, fiche-lui la paix. C'est de notre faute, pas de la sienne. Elle cherchait un moyen de se guérir pour aller à Poudlard plus tard. Si on la tenait au courant de nos recherches, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire. Et je me souviens parfaitement vous en avoir parlé à plusieurs reprises.

Remus leva la tête, fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de parler :

-Stop ! On en reparlera demain, mais pas ce soir. Rose, vas te doucher et enfile ton pyjama, Sirius, je te laisse choisir le repas ce soir, ça m'est égal si ce n'est pas équilibré et super gras, tu as carte blanche. Moi, je vais chercher un film à nous mettre pour manger dans le salon. Severus, tu peux te joindre à nous, mais par pitié, plus une seule dispute ce soir. S'il-vous-plaît. Merci, supplia Remus en s'affalant dans un canapé en cuir retourné brun, moelleux et confortable, dans lequel il se laissa aller plus encore, les jambes écartés, le dos courbé vers l'arrière, la tête appuyée sur le dossier, son pot de glace posé en équilibre sur sa hanche alors qu'il fermait les yeux, espérant oublier cette maudite journée. Il détestait les dimanches. Il l'écrirait sur la porte d'entrée pour s'en rappeler, la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait sortir un jour pareil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles.

**/!\ si vous êtes sensibles, arrêtez-vous après qu'Harry soit sorti du Ministère. Vous voilà prévenus:)**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**RAR :** _**Saeh**_, je ne pensais pas inclure Hermione véritablement dans l'histoire, mais après tout pourquoi pas le faire plus tard, quand les chapitres s'alterneront plus facilement entre un point de vue et l'autre, ou développer une histoire en parallèle sur les relations Hermione/Remus avant la torture de Bellatrix. Pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/James, la voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira, je voulais poser davantage de bases pour James, son personnage étant un des plus complexes que j'ai prévu, il me semblait important de montrer son environnement en détail, et notamment sa relation avec sa mère. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question sur le loup de Remus, mais je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question, donc tu auras la réponse prochainement lors d'un flash back, ou lors d'une histoire parallèle xD En tout cas, au moment des faits, seuls le dégoût de soi, le sentiment de l'avoir trahi et le remord lient Remus à Hermione, qui elle, est totalement amnésique pour tout ce qui se rapporte à la naissance de sa fille, conception comprise.

* * *

Harry rentra dans l'ascenseur du ministère, bondé comme d'habitude de gens endormis, maussades de reprendre le travail le lundi. L'air était saturé de parfum bon marché au lilas, l'odeur entêtante lui collerait probablement à la peau toute la journée. Il grimaça. Il était anxieux, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre dans sa robe noire d'auror, et manqua de tomber quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au département de la coopération magique internationale. Les grilles s'ouvrirent, le va-et-vient des travailleurs le stressa davantage. Un oiseau de parchemin le percuta avant de rejoindre les autres au dessus de leur tête. Saleté de notes volantes, à croire qu'elles aussi, elles avaient besoin de lunettes ! Prochain arrêt, bureaux des aurors. Il descendit, remonta le long couloir gris et s'arrêta devant la porte du bout du couloir. Sur le bois foncé de la porte, une plaque dorée gravée était collée: K. Shacklebolt, Chef de brigade des aurors. Il déglutit, réarrangea ses robes, et frappa à la porte. Ses coups semblèrent résonner contre les murs. La voix grave et profonde de son supérieur l'invita à entrer. Après tout, il était attendu. Il se rassurerait bien en se disant que Kingsley n'avait jamais tué personne, mais il l'avait vu combattre, et ça lui retourna encore plus l'estomac. Son chef allait le tuer. Ou être déçu. Les deux l'effrayaient en fait. Des dizaines de scénarii défilèrent dans sa tête, dans lesquels il finissait supplicié, agonisant, ou sur un lit d'hôpital à Sainte Mangouste. Harry Potter avait la trouille.

-Ah Harry, assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Sa gorge se noua, il regarda nerveusement la pièce spacieuse, dégagée et claire. De grandes baies vitrées magiques donnaient vue sur la Tamise, par un magnifique temps bleu. Le seul moment où Kings' devait voir le soleil à Londres, ça devait bien être dans son bureau. Le chef était assis dans un grand siège noir en cuir, derrière un bureau en verre. Ça paraissait confortable, moelleux, et à sa place, il se serait sûrement endormi. Mais il ne serait jamais à sa place maintenant.

Il recommença en danser d'un pied sur l'autre, inconfortable, et s'avança vers les deux sièges noirs en bois face au bureau. Les étagères le long des murs menaçaient de crouler sous le poids des dossiers parfaitement alignés, et une glace à ennemis était accrochée sur la porte, permettant à Shacklebolt de garder un œil sur ses visiteurs. C'était plutôt futé, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Il s'assit face à son chef, pâlissant encore plus malgré le grand sourire de l'homme face à lui.

-Vous vouliez me voir patron ? Hésita Harry.

-Je sais que les rumeurs ont fait le tour du Ministère comme quoi j'avais été nommé comme prochain Ministre de la magie. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je prendrai mes nouvelles fonctions dans 2 mois, ce qui laissera mon poste vacant. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te le proposer. On savait tous les deux que tu le récupérerais tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Tu commencerais autour de la quinzaine d'octobre, la date exacte n'est pas encore arrêtée.

-Eu justement... à ce propos... ça ne va pas être possible Kingsley.

L'homme à la robe de soie violette se figea, la bouche entrouverte, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage. Il avait toujours été prévu qu'Harry récupère son siège au prochain changement de Ministre, et personne d'autre n'avait été envisagé tant ça semblait logique. Il menait ses hommes sur le terrain sans aucun soucis, et était plus respecté par ses collègues que Shacklebolt lui-même !

-Je ne comprends pas Harry... On en parlait encore la semaine dernière toi et moi... Tu m'expliques ?

-Oui, mais la semaine dernière j'étais encore avec Ginny, Kings'. Je l'ai mise à la porte hier soir, j'ai laissé James chez Molly... Mais il a besoin de moi. J'aurai été plus que ravi de prendre ce poste, mais mon fils passe avant. Je ne veux pas que les Potter ait la réputation d'abandonner leurs enfants à leur triste sort, ricana tristement le Survivant.

Cette décision lui fendait le cœur, mais il n'était plus à ça près. C'était la seule chose bien à faire, il n'avait que trop tardé à démissionner, espérant que Ginny se remettrait, voulant croire que son absence n'affecterait pas son fils. Mais il était autant coupable qu'elle, et il ne pouvait que croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour James.

-Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça Harry...

-Moi aussi, mais on n'y peut rien malheureusement. Tu devrais laisser le bureau à Malefoy. C'est un connard, mais il veut grimper et se faire bien voir. Il fera les choses bien. Et les autres le respectent, il nous a tous sauvé au moins deux ou trois fois les fesses depuis qu'il est là. Et pour tout ce qui est paperasse et des batailles pour obtenir des financements, il est suffisamment roublard pour t'extorquer le double de moyens quand tu auras pris tes fonctions, rit franchement le jeune homme en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il recommanderait La Fouine pour le poste de chef des aurors... Mais c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il était même en deçà de la vérité en disant qu'il ne les avait tiré que deux ou trois fois de mauvais pas sur les 7 années de présence. C'était plutôt deux ou trois fois par mois ! Ses connaissances en magie noire dépassaient largement celles de tous les membres du bureau réunies. Il arrivait à débloquer les situations explosives systématiquement, limitant les dégâts chez les civils de façon significative. Ce serpentard avait un don pour savoir quels mots dire et quel comportement adopter pour parvenir à ses fins. Il serait dans son élément à jouer avec la politique depuis ce bureau.

-Que comptes-tu faire, au juste, Harry ? Reprit Shacklebolt, lui aussi ayant réfléchi à cette proposition plus que pertinente.

-Je démissionne Kingsley. J'ai plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour vivre, et mon fils a besoin de soins et de ses parents. Pour Ginny, c'est fichu, mais moi, je peux faire quelque chose pour y remédier. J'ai eu ma dose de mangemorts, il est temps que je prenne mon rôle de père au sérieux. Et pour être tout à fait honnête... Il est possible que je te demande, d'ici 7 ou 8 ans, d'assigner quelqu'un à la surveillance de James.

-Si tu as peur pour lui, je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un dès maintenant Harry, après tous les services rendus, on te doit bien ça !

-C'est pour les autres que j'ai peur, Kings', pas pour lui. Il est... Jedusor était pareil, petit. Je préfère éviter un autre drame. J'espère juste me planter, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à arrêter mon propre fils.

-Je vais suivre ça de près. Je te laisse la journée pour arranger tes affaires, tu me remettras ton insigne magique en partant. Et si tu croises Malefoy, envoie-le moi que je teste sa motivation.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

La journée avait été longue à classer ses dossiers, mettre en ordre ceux qui n'étaient pas bouclés, et vider son bureau. Il avait dit au revoir à ses collègues, qu'il côtoyait depuis 7 ans, depuis la fin de la guerre, où il avait été promu auror après 2 semaines de formation accélérée. Il avait cru pendant un temps que son parrain le rejoindrait, une fois officiellement réhabilité, mais celui-ci était resté auprès de Remus et de la petite Rose. Au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé avec La Fouine comme coéquipier, lui aussi ayant eu une formation accélérée, pour participer à l'arrestation des derniers mangemorts en cavale. Et contre toute attente, ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués en 7 ans de travail en duo, pas d'accident de baguette, de sort jeté malencontreusement sur le balais de l'autre. Il fallait croire que la guerre les avait calmé.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait reçu un hibou de Ginny, l'informant qu'elle avait quitté les lieux et qu'ils pouvaient revenir à la maison sans se préoccuper de la croiser, qu'elle resterait chez les jumeaux quelques temps. Harry s'était demandé depuis combien de temps elle attendait ça, pour déménager aussi vite, elle qui était encore apathique hier soir. Il avait chassé ses idées noires rapidement, et s'était consolé en proposant à Ron et à Hermione de passer chez lui le soir-même, annulant par la même occasion son squat chez son ami. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de sa liberté retrouvée pour les voir, et pour passer du temps avec son jeune garçon. Le monde magique pouvait bien tourner sans lui quelques années, non ?

Vers 17h, il rendit son insigne à son supérieur, lui remit les affaires non classées, et quitta le Ministère pour le Terrier par cheminette, pour récupérer son fils, et rentrer chez eux. Molly lui avait préparé des tonnes de plats qu'il n'aurait qu'à réchauffer, et l'avait assuré qu'ils resteraient les bienvenus quoi qu'en dise sa fille. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir entendu James parler de la journée, et effectivement, il le trouva bien calme par rapport à d'habitude.

Habituellement, quand il rentrait après le bureau, au moment où Ginny le douchait avant de le mettre au lit, il entendait crier, sursautait au bruit d'objets jetés dans tous les sens, et prenait le relais de sa femme pour finir de le laver et ensuite le coucher. Il avait le droit au récit de la journée, en plusieurs exemplaires avec le bégaiement, et pourtant, il ne coïncidait jamais avec la version de sa femme. Mais ce soir, le garçon était calme, silencieux, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que pouvait-il se passer de différent entre la journée avec Ginny et celle avec Molly ? Des interrogations de plus qui lui glaçaient le sang, et il maudissait les séries moldues qui lui avaient donné des connaissances en psychologie. James agissait comme un enfant battu, ou abusé. Mais Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il porta son fils pour transplaner, les plats dans une poche et les affaires dans l'autre, et le déposa sur le plan de travail fissuré de l'îlot central, dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il rangeait les plats dans un placard. D'un sort, il envoya leurs affaires dans les chambres, et répara la fissure traversant le meuble sous James. Il s'approcha ensuite de son fils, et le regarda dans les yeux en caressant ses cheveux roux.

-Jamesy, je ne sais pas si Molly t'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, mais ta maman et moi on se sépare. Elle ne va plus habiter avec nous. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Le petit hocha timidement la tête, triturant son t-shirt spiderman avec ses petites mains. Le rouge du maillot était accordé au bleu de son short, et à ses baskets noires. Harry préférait l'habiller en moldu, trouvant ça plus pratique au quotidien, et Ginny n'avait jamais contredit ses choix. Elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais rien proposé pour lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Une fois de plus, il repoussa ses idées noires pour revenir au présent. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-James, où est-ce que tu vas dans la journée avec Ginny, d'habitude ? Tu joues dans ta chambre, ou dans le salon ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, ne parlant toujours pas. Le cœur d'Harry battait de plus en plus vite, et il entendait des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Il s'assit sur un tabouret en bois, face au petit, et poursuivit son interrogatoire – parce que c'en était devenu un, maintenant, il en était sûr, son instinct d'auror avait reprit le dessus.

-Poussin, tu me montres où tu vas quand je ne suis pas là ?

Le rouquin tendit le bras vers une porte, entre deux meubles bas en bois brut et clair, comme tout ceux de la pièce, entourée par des murs carrelés de blanc. Une porte peinte en bleu ciel, avec une poignée ronde en métal cuivré et tressée, ajourée entre chaque branche formant l'arrondi. Une porte en bois derrière laquelle se trouvait un escalier en pierre, sombre et moite, sentant la tourbe après la pluie malgré le sol sec. Et au bout de cet escalier, une pièce au plafond bas, aux murs en pierre brute et au sol pavé de dalles grossières, rendues noires par le temps. Une pièce aux dimensions modestes, à peine 12m², éclairée d'une petite lucarne donnant sur le jardin, derrière chez eux.

Il fit descendre son fils du plan de travail, et l'envoya jouer dans le salon, tout en restant face à la porte, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Son univers entier ne semblait plus avoir de sens. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, qu'il descende pour savoir. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, et finalement posa sa main sur la poignée froide, resserrant ses doigts moites autour du métal. Il tourna le pommeau, frissonna en l'entendant grincer alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il entendit vaguement James aller dans le salon en traînant des pieds, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla, mais il ne vérifia pas. Il descendit les marches, s'éclairant de sa baguette. Le pied sur la dernière marche, il se figea. Son sang se glaça d'effroi, et la bile monta dans sa gorge. En haut des marches, dans son dos, le petit garçon souriait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**RAR :** _**Saeh**_, Hermione ne rencontrera jamais Rose en tant que mère, effectivement, mais elles seront amenées à se croiser... Et ça devrait être assez passionnant à écrire en détail:D J'aime beaucoup tes réactions sur Harry, Ginny et James, et j'ai hâte de te voir réagir au fil de l'histoire ! Harry et Ginny sont un couple emblématique, ils sont ensemble depuis un peu moins de 10 ans (malgré la séparation de la 7e année, on sait tous qu'ils étaient ensemble sans l'être xD), et ils ont vécu un événement tragique après une guerre tout aussi perturbante. Doit-il sauter aux conclusions et prévenir les aurors, ou lui accorder la possibilité de s'expliquer (ce que Sirius n'a pas pu faire, lui, avant d'être emprisonné 12 ans) ? D'autant que Ginny était son ancre pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, son point de repère. James est coincé au milieu de tout ça, symbole de la perte d'une fille pour Ginny, et de toute possibilité de tomber enceinte à nouveau, et l'empêchant de travailler en dehors de chez elle pour se changer les idées Harry était peu présent, et son absence est l'une des causes du comportement de James et de Ginny. Effectivement, James va avoir du mal à se fier aux adultes après ça !

**Note :** Un chapitre un peu plus léger après le passage de la cave, dans lequel il ne se passe, je reconnais, pas grand chose. J'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté après m'être fait peur toute seule en écrivant le passage de la cave... Le **prochain chapitre** sera avec Narcissa et Rose, et ça devrait bouger davantage ! Je n'oublie pas James et Harry, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ce qu'il se passe chez les Potter ;) J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Have fun :)

* * *

Remus comatait devant un bol rouge, du thé noir fortement dosé infusant dans l'eau chaude. Il fixait sans le voir un petit lion doré se pavaner autour du bol, image enchantée par les bons soins de Sirius. Le jour n'était pas même levé, il était tout juste 3h30, et les potions de sommeil sans rêve étaient inefficaces sur le loup depuis longtemps maintenant. Les cauchemars le hantaient, et il avait préféré se lever plutôt que de revivre une énième fois la journée d'hier. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait du rez-de-chaussée, s'accordant la satisfaction de posséder cette maison qui lui plaisait tant. Depuis la cuisine, il voyait le salon, à côté de la porte d'entrée, puis le séjour, derrière l'escalier en bois. A côté de la cuisine, il avait agrandi magiquement une pièce pour en faire une grande bibliothèque.

Il but son bol, se brûlant la langue et grimaçant au goût âpre du thé noir trop concentré. Au moins serait-il réveillé pour reprendre sa traduction là où il l'avait laissé samedi soir. Il travaillait pour des maisons d'éditions depuis 5 ans maintenant. Il recevait des manuscrits ou des livres anciens chez lui, qu'on lui demandait de traduire en anglais, parfois en français également, et il retournait le tout par hibou. Quand il trouvait le livre intéressant, il gardait une copie de sa traduction, qui rejoignait les autres dans les étagères. Sa bibliothèque s'était vite remplie. Il nettoya sa vaisselle, et se tourna vers le mur à sa droite, dans lequel se découpait une porte beige. Il poussa la porte et inspira, l'odeur des livres anciens se mêlant à celle de l'encre, l'accueillant dans son paradis personnel. Ses sens développés lui permettaient même de distinguer l'odeur discrète de la cire du parquet clair et froid, sur lequel il marchait pieds nus. De grandes étagères en acajou recouvraient les murs tapissés de pourpre, et face à lui, un grand bureau s'accordait aux étagères, large et profond, semblant avoir traversé les âges tant il semblait robuste. Des tiroirs encadraient chaque côté du meuble, dans lesquels il entreposait son travail en cours, ses réserves d'encre, de plumes et de parchemins. À sa droite, il prit un instant pour regarder la cheminée en briques, à deux mètres de la porte, et les fauteuils rouges et or qui lui faisaient face, identiques à ceux de la salle commune des Gryffondor, imposants et tellement confortables. Sur un des accoudoirs, il distingua le dernier livre ouvert par sa fille, son vieux manuel d'astronomie, à la couverture bleue abîmée par le temps, et la tranche froissée par tant d'ouvertures et de maniements peu délicats. Il soupira, elle allait vraiment s'ennuyer à Poudlard à ce rythme là. D'autant que Severus lui avait rapporté leur discussion d'hier sur l'amortentia, dès que sa fille fut couchée. Une potion de 6e année... ! Et elle ne semblait pas avoir hérité du respect des règlements de sa mère, son ennui risquait d'être aux frais de ses camarades.

Il haussa les épaules, résigné à l'idée de dédier un tiroir aux courriers de la directrice de Poudlard. Elle était élevée par deux maraudeurs, après tout, et ce tiroir était prévu depuis longtemps, Sirius s'en était assuré. Il avait collé une petite étiquette à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, celui en bas à droite, indiquant « Attribution de 10 Galions par centimètre de parchemins de McGonagall », et une règle était figurée sur la hauteur du tiroir. Le jour où il l'avait vu, il se souvenait avoir pleuré dans les bras d'un Patmol ravi. Elle n'avait que 3 ans, et avait mis de la potion décolorante dans le shampoing de Sirius, potion aimablement préparée par Severus. Il avait eu les cheveux blancs pendant un mois entier, et s'était vengé en créant ce tiroir. Remus élevait deux enfants chez lui.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil gryffondorien, derrière son bureau, et se mit à la traduction des runes en anglais. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il entendrait crier et hurler, et comme tous les lundis, il comptait bien assister au spectacle.

7h58. Il posa sa plume, fier de son travail accompli, rangea son bureau d'un coup de baguette, et sortit de la pièce. Il s'adossa aux plans de travail pour être face à l'ensemble du rez-de chaussée, fit venir à lui du thé à l'orange, avec une touche de lait, et un carré de chocolat fondant dans l'eau chaude. Du chocolat noir de Madagascar, son préféré, importé spécialement pour lui par Honey&Dukes.

8h00, un cri strident à décaper les murs traversa la maison. Remus sourit, il adorait les lundis. Commencer la semaine par des cris, des pleurs, une course poursuite jusque dans le salon avec des menaces de stupéfixion, de petrificus et autres sorts incapacitants, c'était son Walhalla personnel. Quand bien même ses tympans sensibles sifflaient encore plusieurs heures après, c'était une dose de chocolat dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Un deuxième cri retentit, des pleurs, des jérémiades, et le pas presque léger d'une petite fille courant dans l'escalier pour se réfugier dans la salle, de l'autre côté de la table, pieds nus, un pantalon de pyjama et un tshirt en coton léger, jaune vif tous les deux, avec une licorne rose sur le devant du t-shirt. Rose avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, mais surtout, l'une de ses deux tresses était à moitié défaite, laissant apparaître des cheveux frisés et partant dans tous les sens. Sirius descendit lui aussi l'escalier, habillé de son traditionnel t-shirt moulant (bleu marine aujourd'hui) et son jean noir tombant sur ses hanches, déchiré sur un genou. Il était armé, prêt à combattre, et faisait face à la petite avec un sourire sadique. Elle posa les mains sur la chaise devant elle, cherchant un rempart, et son parrain replia ses bras, les mains à hauteur d'épaules, avec dans sa main droite, une brosse en bois, et dans l'autre, un flacon de démêlant. Et comme tous les lundis, Remus gloussa en les regardant. C'était le petit rituel de son meilleur ami et de sa fille, qu'il n'interromprait pour rien au monde, même si les autres jours de la semaine, elle se coiffait toute seule maintenant. Mais le lundi, était sacré : Narcissa venait la chercher à 10h, pour lui donner quelques leçons le matin, et participer à la tea party l'après-midi. Elle devait donc être présentable, avec une coiffure soignée ne laissant pas deviner la longueur de ses cheveux. Et chaque semaine, Sirius voulait s'essayer à lui faire un chignon, même si tout le monde savait que Remus serait, au final, celui qui coifferait sa fille. Après tout, était-ce de la faute du père, si le parrain refusait d'appliquer le baume démêlant sur les tresses **avant** de les défaire ? Au bout de huit années de vie commune avec des cheveux pareil, le loup-garou était convaincu qu'ils le faisaient tous les deux exprès pour s'amuser.

-Bon Médusa, laisse-moi finir de vérifier si t'as des puces !

-C'est toi qui as des puces Patty ! Moi aussi je vais te brosser sans te mettre de produit, tu vas voir si c'est aussi agréable !

-Mes poils sont doux et soyeux, ils n'ont jamais cassé trois brosses et deux peignes pour l'être !

-Sac à puces !

-Nom d'un gnome en poivre, tu vas me laisser te coiffer fichue gosse ?! Ne m'oblige pas à te pétrifier pour le faire !

Remus assista en spectateur à cet échange de noms d'oiseaux, avant que Rose ne se jette dans ses bras pour le laisser faire. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Andromeda pour la liste de sorts et de recettes de potions qu'elle lui avait faite pour dompter la crinière de sa fille. Bon, la liste était surtout un petit carnet rempli de sorts et de potions pour tout ce dont elle aurait besoin un jour, depuis le sortilège de déodorant au sort de contraception, mais il y avait notamment ceux pour maîtriser les cheveux... juste avant la page pour les règles douloureuses, mais ça, il refusait d'y penser.

8h35, une petite fille au port altier, visage en cœur, pommettes hautes mises en valeurs par un chignon-banane, la gorge dégagée soulignée par la forme de sa robe en satin écru. Le haut était ajusté, deux bretelles épaisses formaient un col bateau. Une large ceinture parme de la même matière passait sous sa poitrine d'enfant, nouée dans son dos. La jupe était évasée, s'élargissait jusqu'à ses chevilles qu'elle laissait apparentes. Un collant de coton blanc et des petites ballerines assorties complétaient la tenue. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de la voir descendre l'escalier en glissant, comme une dame, mais restaient chaque fois sidérés de la voir aussi maniérée, les mains jointes devant elle, semblant flotter au-dessus des marches. Elle leur sourit et les rejoignit autour de la petite table, dans la cuisine, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, affligés, parce qu'à 5 adultes, ils avaient créé la future terreur des couloirs du château.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**Note :** Comme promis, de l'action en perspective !

* * *

Narcissa n'avait jamais aimé le manoir Malefoy, et d'y avoir vécu avec des gens bestiaux l'en avait complètement dégoûté. Désormais, elle appréciait le calme du petit village sorcier où elle habitait. Elle occupait une maison aux dimensions raisonnables, à Schoorl dans le nord des Pays-Bas. Son logis était sur deux niveaux. Les murs extérieurs du rez-de-chaussée étaient parés de briquettes grises et régulières, et des jardinières de fleurs colorées étaient accrochées sous chaque fenêtre blanche à arc surbaissé. Le deuxième niveau était sous la chaume du toit pentu, et les fenêtres en chien assis apportaient un relief appréciable à l'angle aigu de la toiture. Derrière la maison, un ruisseau courrait dans un petit parc ombragé par de grands charmes et quelques pins. A côté du cours d'eau avait été construit un kiosque, en fer forgé noir, les arabesques du métal servant d'appui à des plants de lierre grimpant, aux feuilles rouges et vertes : c'était l'endroit idéal pour prendre le thé. La verrière formant le chapiteau du kiosque laissait passer une lumière douce et claire qui se reflétait sur une grande table en verre, autour de laquelle des chaises matelassées bleu pâle étaient disposées. Remontant l'allée pavée de marbre rose menant jusqu'à chez elle, elle contourna le bâtiment, passa le portail de fer noir menant dans la rue où elle habitait, chaumière parmi d'autres chaumières, et transplana. Elle avait hâte de voir Rose.

D'un pop, elle arriva devant la porte rouge des Lupin et frappa trois coups contre le bois chauffé par le soleil d'été. Ce fut Rose qui lui ouvrit, apprêtée comme une vraie demoiselle de bonne famille. Elle s'abaissa d'une révérence pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, pliant les jambes et baissant le menton, à laquelle Narcissa répondit d'un hochement de tête révérencieux. Cette enfant était admirable ! Avec quelques années de plus, elle aurait fait une épouse parfaite pour son fils. Saluant le père et son cousin, elle prit la main de la plus jeune et l'emporta d'un autre pop. La matinée était chargée, elles ne devaient pas traîner : elle avait prévu d'initier l'enfant à la danse, après sa leçon de piano. Elles arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la chaumière, un hall blanc au sol en marbre clair, face auquel se trouvait un escalier. À droite, une porte en chêne donnant sur une cuisine, et à gauche, une large arcade ouverte sur le salon. Celui-ci était composé de deux canapés en cuir vert bouteille, aux boiseries en hêtre apparentes, et de deux fauteuils assortis, occupant le centre de la pièce. Un piano à queue blanc brillant occupait l'angle de la pièce, sous la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, et à côté, une harpe argentée attendait sa propriétaire. Les murs étaient parés de panneaux de bois blanc patiné à mi-hauteur, le reste du mur était peint en vert olive. Un lustre en cristal pendait au dessus d'une petite table basse du même bois que les fauteuils, se reflétant sur le marbre du sol. Une seconde arcade, sur la droite, donnait sur une salle à manger aux murs bleu sarcelle, les boiseries blanches continuant dans cette pièce également. Une cheminée de marbre blanc trônait dans le mur face à elles, et une table en frêne pouvant accueillir au moins douze personnes traversait la pièce. Des chaises assorties, aux dossiers délicatement ouvragés, l'entouraient, et un lustre identique à celui du salon éclairait la pièce par temps sombre.

Rose s'installa derrière le piano, et la journée débuta alors que Narcissa l'accompagnait à la harpe. Les progrès que faisait la jeune fille en musique l'étonnait constamment, et s'apercevant de l'absence de concentration de la fillette sans qu'une seule fausse note ne résonne, elle constata la simplicité de l'exercice pour elle, d'un niveau pourtant avancé. Peut-être était-il temps de lui acheter un instrument bien à elle, qui lui offrirait de nouveaux défis. Souriant à cette idée, elle nota mentalement une visite sur le chemin de traverse avant de ramener la jeune fille à son père. Un violon était trop petit, l'enfant avait l'habitude de manier plus imposant avec le piano. La contrebasse était trop barbare. Le violoncelle lui plairait sûrement, même si Narcissa l'imaginait tout aussi facilement avec une flûte traversière. Elle la laisserait choisir.

Le cours de danse fut un succès, et la grâce et la culture de Rose furent appréciées une fois de plus par les femmes de la haute société sorcière. Certaines jeunes filles faisaient bien pâle figure à côté de sa délicatesse, notamment Agnesa Fawley, d'une maladresse inconcevable pour ses 19 ans, et qui, aujourd'hui, avait trouvé le moyen de renverser son thé sur sa robe corail... deux fois ! Aussi Narcissa décida de récompenser sa pupille en lui achetant deux instruments de musique. Après tout, un tel talent se doit d'être cultivé. Un sourire radieux et des yeux chocolat pétillants avaient récompensé cette décision. Son cœur se serra en pensant que sans la folie de sa sœur, elle n'aurait jamais eu cette impression d'élever une petite fille. Prenant la main de la brunette, elles disparurent et se matérialisèrent dans la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse.

Il était 17h30, les rues étaient fréquentées par des travailleurs sortant du bureau et s'attardant pour faire quelques achats. Quelques familles se promenaient, sûrement pour anticiper les achats de la rentrée, qui avait lieu dans une quinzaine de jours. Les deux femmes avancèrent sur les pavés irréguliers de la rue, gagnées peu à peu par la frénésie des lieux, et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une petite boutique, à droite de celle d'Ollivander. Sur la devanture de briques rouges et noires, une partition en bronze sinuait entre les fenêtres, et en guise de notes, le nom de magasin « Wood Stuck Music »* était écrit, dont les lettres dansaient d'une ligne à l'autre, suivant les méandres de la partition. Une grande baie vitrée donnait vue sur une pièce spacieuse mais encombrée, aux murs champagne brillants, et au sol recouvert d'une moquette indigo mouchetée de pois dorés. Le plafond était éclairé de dizaine de petites orbes de lumière jaunie, se reflétant sur les instruments et donnant une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. Des centaines d'instruments se disputaient l'espace, entre instruments à vent, à corde, percussions. Différents pianos étaient exposés sur la gauche, certains à queue, d'autres droit, en bois noir ou en bois blanc, naturel ou vernis. Un orgue finissait la rangée, les tubes de cuivres étincelants les surplombant, attirant le regard par sa haute stature. Des étagères divisaient une partie de la pièce, accueillant une multitude de trompette, saxophone, clarinette, flûte en tout genre. Derrière, des instruments à cordes frottées ou pincées étaient disposés, et on pouvait distinguer quelques peaux de tambours dans le fond du magasin, probablement le coin des percussions. Cet endroit recueillait, fabriquait et exposait quantité d'instruments de musique de formes, tailles et genres variés, brillants, mats, dorés, argentés, avec des cordes ou avec des touches, sur des présentoirs ou se suffisant à eux seuls. La plupart étaient enchantés pour mémoriser un large répertoire de partitions, qu'il suffisait d'actionner d'un sort, mais demeuraient des instruments remarquables si l'on souhaitait en jouer.

La petite sautilla sur place et frappa dans ses mains, pressée d'entrer, et Lady Malefoy lui sourit, elle aussi très enthousiaste. Rose ne savait pas quel instrument choisir, et les suggestions de Narcissa la ravirent. Le violoncelle lui prendrait du temps pour le maîtriser aussi parfaitement que le piano, et la flûte traversière accompagnerait la harpe de sa professeur avec beaucoup d'harmonie. C'était une femme de goût, et la jeune Lupin mettait beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage pour reproduire la finesse et l'élégance de son égérie. Son charme sembla d'ailleurs attirer le commerçant, qui, les apercevant discuter devant son enseigne, traversa la salle pour les rejoindre et les inviter à entrer. Des femmes aussi bien habillées, avec une telle prestance, même chez la plus jeune, signifiait de l'argent à gagner ! Il était plutôt petit, d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et grisonnants, mais son visage était doux et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il dégageait de l'assurance malgré son mètre soixante-dix, et une aura de gentillesse et de charisme poussaient les gens à acheter ses œuvres. La musique est faite pour les âmes sensibles, n'est-ce pas ? Habillé d'une robe noire brodée de notes au fil doré, il traversa vivement la salle, se déplaçant avec aisance entre les rayonnages, alors que Narcissa posait la main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée, la jeune fille sur ses talons.

Rose arrêta de bouger brutalement. Quelque chose dans l'air la fit frissonner. Le vent s'était tu, et l'atmosphère s'était alourdie subitement, devenant moite, presque collante, étouffante. De la sueur perla sur son front, serpenta dans sa nuque, le long de son dos, augmentant son malaise à mesure que les gouttes roulaient sur sa peau. Elle chercha son souffle, se sentant suffoquer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle observait ce qui avait changé autour d'elle, mais les passants circulaient toujours en discutant joyeusement, insouciants de ce qu'elle percevait. Au fond de son ventre, quelque chose bouillait, courait sous sa peau, dans ses veines, tentait de sortir. Elle gémit faiblement, ses jambes tremblèrent en comprenant que c'était sa magie. Quelque chose de plus gros l'appelait, de plus puissant, l'attirant inexorablement. Rose regarda derrière elle. Elle attrapa le poignet de Narcissa, le visage pâle et effrayé, et la femme se tourna vers elle, inquiète. Rose ne l'attrapait jamais comme ça, et elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu paniquer pour quelque chose, pas même en sachant qu'elle allait se faire disputer. Elle sortit sa baguette, se tourna vers la rue, cherchant l'origine de cette terreur. Et l'instant d'après, elles furent soufflées par une explosion. Leurs pieds quittèrent le sol, leurs corps perdus sans endroit ni envers. Puis l'impact résonna dans leurs membres. Un protego fut crié, mais Narcissa ne sut pas d'où il venait. Ses oreilles sifflaient, la poussière volait tout autour de son corps, formant un épais nuage opaque et pesant, s'infiltrant dans ses poumons, la faisant tousser. Un goût métallique monta dans sa bouche. Elle avait à peine conscience d'être allongée sur le sol, entourée de débris, sa tête tournant, proche de l'inconscience. Elle lutta pour rester éveillée : il fallait qu'elle trouve Rose, mais elle ne voyait rien, elle voyait flou, elle voyait double et les objets dansaient devant ses yeux. Difficilement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, ne sentant pas son corps, retombant sur le dos avec l'impression d'être dans du coton, recommença la manœuvre. Elle plissa les yeux, et distingua deux petits pieds dans des ballerines blanches dans la poussière. Elle tira sur ses bras, se déplaça en rampant vers ces minuscules chaussures qui ne bougeaient pas. Narcissa cria son nom, mais ne s'entendit même pas le faire, le bruit résonnant dans sa tête sans former aucun mot. Elle rampa, son buste frottant contre le sol, ses bras rappant contre des gravas, ses mains se coupant sur des éclats de verre. L'odeur de cendre et le goût du plâtre emplissaient sa bouche. La douleur était sourde, diffuse, paraissant venir de partout et de nul part à la fois. Rose. Elle devait trouver Rose. Elle se le répétait pour rester consciente, s'accrochait à ces deux souliers blancs. Elle les atteignit au bout d'une minute, d'une heure, elle n'en savait rien. La petite était couverte de débris de verre et de poussière, allongée sur le ventre. Les paumes de ses mains saignaient abondamment, formant une flaque de sang de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux fermés, son corps immobile. Narcissa attrapa l'une des chevilles, voulant la secouer, mais n'y arriva pas. Sa tête heurta le sol, une fois de plus, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

*tiré d'un vrai magasin

**Note :** Suspens Suspens ! Oui, j'aime être diabolique et vous laisser sur votre faim, Mwahahaha !


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**RAR : **_**Saeh**_** :** Ta question sur la malice de Rose est intéressante, et j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, mais ça peut être une hypothèse. Dans ma tête, je l'imagine juste avoir développé ça parce qu'elle est au contact de 3 hommes qui se tirent dans les pattes plus ou moins amicalement... Mais chacun est libre d'y croire ou pas =P Pour Hermione... tu le sauras au prochain chapitre ! J'aime tes questions et tes hypothèses, elles me poussent à peaufiner mes personnages et parfois à changer de direction, ça rend l'écriture encore plus intéressante et, j'espère, la lecture plus vivante. Je te laisse à tes hypothèses sur Harry, James et Ginny... et j'espère que ce chapitre fera trembler tes certitudes et que j'aurais le droit à d'autres questions tant ton imagination aura été stimulée !

**Note :** Pour toute crise de nerfs suite à ce chapitre, merci de prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire ! **rire diabolique**

* * *

La maison des Potter était silencieuse. Aucun son ne résonnait, bien que ses deux habitants soient dans le salon. Elle semblait déserte, inhabitée. Était-ce à cause de l'empilement sans nom de boites et d'objets sur les meubles, des lourds tapis brunâtres au sol absorbant les vibrations, des plaids écossais tirés sur le canapé abîmé et sur les fauteuils en mauvais état ? Ou bien cela venait-il des cadres de photos vides sur les murs de la pièce, laissant des marques sur les murs beiges et des espaces plus clairs un peu partout ? La petite étagère de livres, au dessus du canapé, était désormais presque vide, et l'âme de la maisonnée semblait avoir disparu, envolée en même temps que sa petite furie aux cheveux flamboyants. Personne ne criait, de la cuisine n'émanaient plus les fumets de petits plats mijotés, et plus que tout, le cœur d'Harry lui semblait creux. Il n'osait pas monter, de peur de découvrir la penderie à moitié débarrassée, et la salle de bain nue de tout cosmétique. Merlin que c'était douloureux. Il s'affala sur le canapé, grimaça en se relevant, retira une boîte de cartes et se rassit en soupirant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dépensé toute l'énergie qu'il avait pendant la guerre, en une seule journée, et il était convaincu que quelqu'un lui en voulait, probablement Merlin ou Serpentard. Qui d'autre pour le maudire à ce point et faire de sa vie un enfer ? Sa femme était partie, aussi subitement qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment continuer d'avancer sans elle.

Il baissa la tête sur son petit garçon, occupé à faire rouler des petites voitures sur le tapis, reproduisant un carambolage digne des meilleurs films d'action. Peut-être qu'il l'emmènerait au cinéma le lendemain, voir un des derniers Marvel ou un disney. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui passait sur la toile en ce moment, ça faisait des années qu'il n'était plus entré dans les salles obscures. Il enverrait un hibou à Sirius, pour savoir s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux. Après tout, il avait mis sa femme dehors pour sauver son fils, il faudrait bien faire des efforts pour le sociabiliser, lui qui n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres enfants. Il irait également l'inscrire dans une école primaire moldue, ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique, et la rentrée dans deux semaines lui laissait le temps de s'organiser. Il pourrait commencer par des demi-journées, ça permettrait à son fils introverti de s'habituer à la foule, au bruit de la récréation, à la contrariété aussi, bénéfique à tout enfant. Il se doutait que Ginny le laissait dans son coin sans se préoccuper vraiment de lui, sans élever la voix ni l'empêcher de faire ce dont il avait envie. Par Godric, elle était censée venir de Gryffondor, vivre de courage et d'action, rester droite contre vents et marées !

Il se renfonça dans le sofa, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il le faisait toujours quand il était angoissé ou qu'il réfléchissait. Son épuisement général n'arrangeait rien. De plus, il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, comme après une nuit entière en boîte de nuit. Il avait traîné Ron dans un club après la guerre, une soirée à danser, boire et se vider la tête, et ça avait largement valu la gueule de bois du lendemain matin. Il se sentait exactement comme ça dans son canapé : apathique, l'impression d'avoir bouger toute la nuit et d'avoir chanté à tue-tête, d'avoir subi le bruit et le battement des basses pendant 6 ou 7 heures d'affilées. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard ! Un coup d'oeil à sa montre noire lui apprit qu'il était 18h43. Déjà ? Il venait juste de rentrer du Ministère... Ministère qu'il avait quitté sur les coups de 17h ! Il s'était bien arrêté chez Molly récupérer son fils, mais tout au plus cinq ou six minutes. Il vérifia à nouveau le cadrant, mais ne regarda pas les aiguilles. Il regardait ses doigts, couverts d'une étrange poudre blanche. Il porta sa main à son visage, renifla la matière et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Ça sentait le sale, le vieux, comme s'il avait dû récurer une des salles de classe désaffectées de Poudlard, punition qu'appréciait particulièrement Rusard quand il le coinçait à errer das les couloirs, après le couvre-feu... Ce qui arrivait souvent. Il était sûr qu'une bonne moitié des pièces inutilisées du château l'avait vu passer un seau à la main, pour leur redonner une seconde jeunesse. C'était il y a si longtemps. Il se sentit vieux, épuisé par la vie, défait par tant de drames vécus et surmontés. Peut-être était-ce celui de trop, qui pouvait le dire ?

Harry se leva, difficilement, courbaturé, nauséeux. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il sursauta en voyant une louve bleuté apparaître devant lui. Le patronus d'Hermione avait changé depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais elle ne savait pas d'où il venait. Seul un bouleversement émotionnel changeait la forme des esprits, et elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu lui donner l'apparence d'un loup. Ils en avaient conclu que la brunette avait dû s'endurcir violemment pendant que Bellatrix lui taillait le bras, et que la loutre n'était pas aussi résistante qu'un loup, infatigable par temps difficile, apte à chasser plutôt qu'à s'amuser. L'innocence s'en était allée, là aussi. Ils avaient été obligés de grandir vite, de mûrir rapidement pour faire face à l'horreur. A-t-on idée de mener un combat à cet âge ?

Se concentrant sur l'animal, il reçut le message d'Hermione avec déception, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

-Urgence à Ste Mangouste, carnage au Chemin de Traverse, ne m'attendez pas, transmit le patronus.

Pile le jour où il démissionnait ! Génial ! Il se renfrogna, se rappelant que c'était sa décision, et que le monde pouvait tourner sans lui. Il se rappela qu'il avait invité Ron et Hermione pour 19h, aussi le rouquin ne tarderait-il pas. Il abandonna la douche et se récurvita, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant les presque 2 heures qu'il avait oublié. Définitivement trop vieux pour tout ça. Il y réfléchirait tout à l'heure, avec Ron. Au moins n'avait-il pas à préparer le repas, bien que Molly lui en ait préparé des dizaines ! Le jeune Weasley était devenu un grand fan des pizzeria moldues, depuis qu'Harry les lui avait fait découvrir après la victoire. Il avait développé une véritable passion pour la pizza Hawaïenne, mêlant poulet, ananas, maïs et tomate en même temps, et le Survivant n'avait pas éprouvé la même témérité que face à Voldemort : il lui laissait son assemblage douteux d'ingrédients, et préférait de loin la sécurité d'une 4 fromages, Hermione celle d'une Margherita. Au moins, cela ferait plus de pizza pour eux, puisque la jeune femme ne venait pas !

Allant dans la cuisine, il dressa 3 assiettes autour de l'îlot en bois, et sa gorge se noua à nouveau. Il chassa ses pensées, préférant chercher s'il s'était endormi sur le canapé, ou s'il vivait le contre-coup d'un sort, qu'il aurait pu recevoir la semaine passée sans s'en apercevoir. Faisant défiler le cours de sa semaine, sans trous ni interrogations, il sortit des couverts et des verres et les disposa à côté des assiettes blanches. Il ouvrit le placard à côté de la porte bleue, attrapa une bouteille de vin rouge, referma le placard. Il récupéra un tire-bouchon dans le meuble de l'autre côté de la porte, ouvrit la bouteille. Non vraiment, il ne pensait pas s'être endormi dans le salon. Et cette poudre blanche arrivée dans ses cheveux... La maison était un peu vieille, le plafond s'effritait probablement. Sûrement Ginny le saurait-elle, elle qui nettoyait la maison la semaine, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'y passer. Il surveillerait ce phénomène de plus près, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander, elle qui avait été si empressée de vider les lieux et de retrouver sa liberté.

Dans le salon, James jouait avec ses voitures, gardant un œil sur son père. Il repensa à sa journée, ça avait été si amusant. Il était loin d'être stupide, il savait en allant chez Molly que sa mère avait fini par craquer. C'était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'enfant très éveillé. Le garçon s'était beaucoup amusé à faire tourner sa mère en bourrique, jouant avec ses nerfs à force de crier, de hurler, de jeter des objets. Il avait attendu avec impatience le moment de rupture! Au début, il l'avait fait pour attirer son attention, et voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il avait continué pour voir combien de temps elle résisterait. Elle était loin d'être facile à briser, sa mère, il devait bien le reconnaître. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait été infâme avec elle, dès que son père partait travailler. Il sourit : tout le temps, en fait. Depuis une bonne année, il arrivait à entendre ses parents penser, il percevait ce qu'ils ressentaient aussi clairement que si c'était en lui. Il avait compris combien sa mère était détruite de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfant, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait quand elle regardait le sien. Il avait réalisé que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne le regardait jamais. Et il avait trouvé ça très divertissant de la voir se déliter un peu plus à chaque fois que son seul enfant se comportait comme un gosse infect, criard et omniprésent, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit. Et puis un jour, il avait réussi à lui parler dans sa tête, à lui murmurer des choses, lui expliquer tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait blessé en l'ignorant. Il manipulait son esprit un peu plus chaque jour, la torturant, jouant avec ses sens et sa réalité. Il était devenu plus fort, sa magie était puissante !

Il pensait que sa prochaine cible serait Molly, que son père le laisserait à ses bons soins, comme il le faisait avec Ginny. Il avait été surpris de le voir en cette fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il observait sa grand-mère pour l'évaluer. Et quand il lui avait posé toutes ces questions sur sa génitrice, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire, se délectant de monter ses parents l'un contre l'autre. Il l'avait mené à la cave, une cave classique, grise et froide et humide. Et il s'était glissé dans son esprit comme il le faisait avec sa mère. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru que son père l'avait senti quand il s'était arrêté en bas des marches. Mais en mettant toute sa puissance dans son ordre, il avait réussi à le maîtriser. Oui, son père avait obéi. Et à en croire le patronus d'Hermione, il avait même dépassé ses attentes. C'était vraiment une bonne journée ! James décréta qu'il adorait les lundis, alors que son père l'appelait pour rejoindre la cuisine, où Ron déposait des cartons de pizzas sur le bar. Laissant son père le porter sur un tabouret, il regarda son oncle en souriant. Ce serait amusant que lui aussi, il se laisse faire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé :** Remus est père depuis 8 ans déjà. Comment peut-il annoncer à sa fille comment elle est née, sans qu'elle ne le déteste ? Harry se retrouve célibataire avec un fils de 4 ans, détesté par sa mère. Peut-il sauver son fils de la noirceur qui semble l'avaler ? L'amour peut-il sauver ces deux enfants ?

**Rating :** T pour certains passages difficiles.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de JKR, sauf Rose, l'histoire est à moi

**Note :** J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, il se fait tard, mais je peaufinerai la correction de mes fautes d'inattention demain. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de publier à nouveau avant mardi, alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre pour ne pas vous laisser sur un suspens intenable tout le weekend =D

Faites moi part de vos impressions, de vos remarques, vos questions ou vos suggestions! je serai ravie de vous lire, de vous répondre et de tenir compte de vos avis pour mes prochains chapitres =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius était devant la maison, assis sur une petite caisse en métal, torse nu et transpirant. Le soleil tapait dans son dos, faisant ressortir les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, donnant un mouvement au tatouage tribal qui couvrait son omoplate droite, l'épaule, le pectoral et le haut de son bras, habituellement cachés par ses t-shirt. Il jouait de la clé à molette sur sa moto, démontant et nettoyant les pièces pour les faire briller, avant de les remettre en place. Être à l'extérieur lui faisait le plus grand bien, ça lui avait manqué en prison. Il vit approcher une petite chouette grise, et s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon déjà taché de noir et d'huile, avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le volatile se posa sur le guidon de sa moto, lui tendit une lettre verte qu'il saisit, avant de repartir. Le cachet était de Sainte Mangouste, et le courrier adressé à Remus. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il attendait des résultats, et il savait la petite avec Narcissa, elle les avait prévenu de son retard pour cause d'achat musical sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il rentra dans la maison, jeta un oeil à l'horloge dans la cuisine : 18h. Aucune idée du contenu de la lettre. Lunard lui dirait. Il tourna à gauche, traversa la cuisine et frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque avant d'entrer.

-T'attendais du courrier Lunard ? Lui demanda Sirius en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Remus se saisit de la lettre, brisa le sceau et la lut en travers. Sirius le vit pâlir, et eut peur un instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, aussi lut-il par dessus son épaule.

« _Monsieur Remus John Lupin,_

_Votre fille Rose Harmonie Lupin vient d'être admise au service de pédomagie. _

_Veuillez-vous présenter à l'accueil avec ce courrier dans les plus brefs délais afin de nous fournir les autorisations nécessaires pour sa guérison._

_Vous souhaitant un prompt rétablissement,_

_Hanna Abbot,_

_Service communication et information_

_Sainte Mangouste - Londres_ »

Les deux hommes transplanèrent sans tarder, et arrivèrent devant le bâtiment désaffecté. Le mannequin les laissa passer, et ils s'immobilisèrent une fois dans le hall. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de personnes, attendant sur des chaises, l'air anxieux. Le hall n'était jamais aussi plein. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Rose n'avait quand même pas eu une crise sur le Chemin de Traverse, si ? Ils s'approchèrent de l'accueil, où deux jeunes sorcières semblaient débordées à écrire des courriers tout en consultant des dossiers. Les lettres étaient envoyées magiquement vers une volière, où elles étaient ensuite distribuées aux hiboux pour envoi express. Et il y avait beaucoup de lettres qui volaient. Remus reconnût Hanna Abbot, il l'avait eu en classe quand il avait enseigné à Poudlard. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs infantiles, s'était affiné, et ses longs cheveux châtain clair renforçait la longueur du visage. Ses sourcils donnaient toujours l'impression qu'elle était étonnée, mais la gentillesse était peinte sur ses traits.

-Professeur ! Bonsoir, Vous avez reçu une lettre je crois ?

Remus la lui tendit, hagard, ne comprenant pas comment sa fille, son cœur, son âme s'était retrouvée ici. Son cerveau était en pilote automatique, il refusait de croire qu'elle puisse être à l'origine de ce qui semblait être une catastrophe. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était si petite... Sirius voulut prendre le relais, tout aussi terrorisé, cependant beaucoup moins apathique, bien plus nerveux, mais Hanna l'en empêcha en lui fournissant les explications dont ils avaient cruellement besoin.

-Il y a eu une attaque dans l'allée centrale, sur la boutique d'Ollivander. Votre fille et Mme Malefoy se trouvait juste à côté lors de l'explosion. Les aurors essaient de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, ils devraient interroger votre fille une fois qu'elle sera réveillée. Pour l'instant, elle a été isolée comme le protocole l'exige, à cause de sa magie. Un pédomage est avec elle pour lui appliquer les soins dont elle a besoin dans l'immédiat. Selon son dossier, elle avait une légère commotion et des brûlures importantes à l'intérieur de ses mains. Sa charge magique est toujours instable cependant, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger

-Et Narcissa ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je vous réponds parce que vous êtes apparentés, sinon je ne le ferais pas. Elle a été sonnée par l'explosion, elle est un peu désorientée, mais elle n'a rien. Elles étaient toutes les deux au plus proche de l'attaque, et c'est un miracle qu'elles n'aient rien.

-Donc si je comprends bien, ma fille est en ce moment dans une chambre d'isolement magique, avec un médicomage qu'elle ne connait pas, dans un endroit où elle n'a jamais été, après un grave traumatisme, en sachant que sa magie fluctue... ?

-C'est bien ça professeur, hésita Hanna.

-Sirius, dis moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça, supplia le loup.

-Oh par Merlin, faites sortir votre médicomage de là ! VITE ! Paniqua Sirius, comprenant le problème.

La jeune fille envoya un patronus, un petit flamant rose, faire sortir le médicomage de la salle d'isolement. Les autres patients ne craignaient rien, la salle étant prévue pour retenir les explosions de magie incontrôlables, mais le médicomage était à l'intérieur, et lui, risquait sa vie. Les deux hommes, déjà pâles, perdirent encore leurs couleurs en imaginant l'avenir de leur fille, si elle tuait une personne dans une de ses crises. Elle ne voudrait probablement plus sortir de leur maison, voire demanderait à ce que des runes du privation magique lui soient apposées, afin de l'empêcher de s'en servir à nouveau.

Contre toute attente, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns un peu fou arriva dans sa tenue jaune de pédomage. Les joues rouges, essoufflées, elle était visiblement furieuse d'avoir abandonné sa patiente. Elle fonça vers Hanna et déchargea sa colère sur elle. Après tout, elle aurait dû finir son service il y a une demi-heure, alors qu'Harry reprenait enfin du poil de la bête... Elle avait bien le droit d'être en colère !

-Hanna ! C'était quoi ce patronus alarmant ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de suivre tes ordres alors qu'on n'est même pas dans le même service ? J'étais avec une patiente ! Une jeune fille qui a besoin de soins, et qui va avoir besoin d'un visage réconfortant quand elle se réveillera ! C'est la seule enfant qui a survécu à ça, et elle est en vie, laisse moi prendre soin d'elle et faire mon métier ! Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à faire le tien !

-Hermione, je te présente le père de la fillette, vous vous connaissez déjà. Ravie de vous avoir revu, professeur, j'espère que votre fille se remettra rapidement, salua Hanna en retournant à ses papiers.

Remus geint et s'assit sur une chaise, ses jambes tremblotantes ne le soutenant plus. Sirius se plaça entre Remus et Hermione et fit barrage, alors que la jeune fille rougissait de gêne de s'être emportée devant eux. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié les deux hommes, depuis qu'elle savait Sirius innocent, et respectait profondément le professeur Lupin pour sa sagesse et son grand cœur. Elle se reprit, et chercha ses mots pour leur expliquer la situation.

Soudain, les murs tremblèrent, le sol vibra, et les plafonniers magiques clignotèrent avant d'éclairer à nouveau normalement. Les deux hommes soufflèrent, soulagés que la mère de la petite n'ait pas été dans la pièce, dont aucune vibration n'aurait dû sortir. Mais qu'est-ce que la brunette fichait là, au juste ?

-Bon, maintenant qu'elle a eu une crise, on peut y aller. Elle doit être réveillée et paniquée. Miss Abbot nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger, alors je propose que Lunard, tu ailles la calmer, pendant que je fais le point avec Hermione. Quelle chambre ?

Sirius avait pris les commandes des opérations, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... sérieux. Pour une fois qu'il portait bien son prénom*, elle en restait pantoise. Elle bafouilla en répondant, et ils s'y dirigèrent, précédé d'un Remus ravi de trouver une échappatoire à ce cirque. Elle ricana en accompagnant le brun jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, derrière laquelle le premier maraudeur venait de disparaître.

-C'est idiot, je savais qu'elle s'appelait Lupin, mais je n'avais pas réalisé... Désolée, si j'avais su, je vous aurais prévenu moi-même...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ne me ménage pas, je ne suis pas Lunard, je peux encaisser, mais l'un de nous doit savoir à quoi s'attendre.

-Ses paumes de mains sont brûlées au 3e degré, j'y reviendrai après, et elle a une légère commotion, mais c'est tout. Ça aurait dû être dramatique, la boutique d'Ollivander a été complètement soufflée, j'ai entendu des aurors dire que les murs des magasins autour n'avaient pas résisté, et il y a pas mal de disparus encore. Je ne dirai rien aux aurors, je suis tenue par le secret médical, mais j'ai besoin de savoir... A-t-elle déjà pratiqué la magie sans baguette de façon contrôlée ?

-Comment ça ? Tu penses que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? D'accord elle a des crises, mais elle n'a jamais détruit la maison, alors toute une avenue renforcée magiquement... Sois sérieuse Hermione !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. La puissance magique pour balayer des bâtiments comme ça est très rare, à part Dumbledore de son vivant, Grindelwald, Voldemort et peut-être quelques autres comme Harry ou Abelforth, je ne pense pas qu'un seul homme ait pu suffire. Ce que je te demande, c'est si elle a déjà lancé un sort de protection sans baguette. Ses brûlures... on dirait qu'elle a expulsé toute sa magie dans ses mains pour créer un bouclier, ce qui expliquerait que ni elle, ni Mme Malefoy ne soient blessées gravement.

-Je ne pense pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça, mais je sais qu'elle réagit à la magie, elle y est très sensible, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas au Square Grimmaud d'ailleurs. Sa magie répondait constamment à la magie noire dans la maison, et c'était un enfer. Si elle l'a senti, peut-être qu'elle a essayé de se protéger... Je ne sais pas Hermione. Mais je te connais, si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu es quasiment sûre de toi... J'espère que tu te trompes, elle porte déjà les stigmates de ses crises, si en plus elle n'a pas besoin de baguette... Le Ministère va faire de sa vie un enfer.

-Laissons ça pour l'instant, je vais aller finir de lui appliquer un baume cicatrisant. Oh et... merci... De m'avoir fait sortir de la pièce avant... avant sa crise, murmura la jeune femme, en rougissant légèrement, toujours honteuse d'avoir crié comme une poissonnière dans le hall.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre blanche, les murs étaient recouverts de runes qui scintillaient, protégeant la pièce et retenant la magie à l'intérieur, la rediffusant lentement à travers les murs, sans déflagration sauf surcharge, dans un long flux faible et continu. Rose était assise sur un lit, et trois chaises renversées étaient autour d'elle. Remus, assis à ses côtés sur le matelas, la serrait dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. La tête de la petite était posée contre son torse, le menton de Remus posé sur ses cheveux, un bras l'entourant et l'autre caressant ses cheveux, maintenant détachés et qui recommençaient à friser. Sirius les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, rassuré de la savoir saine et sauve.

Hermione contempla le tableau. Ils étaient beaux tous les trois, cette dévotion les uns pour les autres la fascinait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi la médicomagie, pour aider des familles à rester entières. Elle n'en avait que trop vu déchirées pendant la guerre, elle voulait participer au bonheur des gens en les aidant à guérir. Ses stages pendant ses 3 années d'études lui avaient fait découvrir toutes les facettes du métier, et si elle avait excellé dans chacun, elle avait été remarquable en pédomagie, le service de soin pour les enfants. Son directeur de stage lui avait assuré qu'il ne voyait que rarement des médicomages avec un instinct aussi développé pour rassurer les petits. Il lui avait même demandé si elle n'avait pas elle-même déjà des enfants, pour que de si jeunes patients se sentent en sécurité à son contact. Mais non, elle n'en avait pas, elle était juste fidèle à ses émotions, pragmatique et rationnelle, et les petits devaient le ressentir, la savoir sûre d'elle au point qu'ils n'aient rien à craindre et qu'ils puissent lui faire confiance aveuglément. Son supérieur avait admis à demi-mots que c'était peut-être le cas, vexé d'avoir eu tord alors qu'il la sentait très maternelle avec les jeunes, mais l'avait chaudement encouragé à continuer dans cette voie, puisque son instinct lui serait un allié fidèle en pédomagie.

Voir la petite Lupin aussi fragile l'avait profondément perturbé. Elle, qui était si professionnelle, avait senti son cœur s'affoler en la voyant. Comme elle l'avait dit dans le hall, 4 autres enfants étaient arrivés plus tôt, des frères et sœurs, et aucun n'avait survécu. Ses collègues n'avaient pas réussi à les stabiliser assez longtemps pour les soigner. Les parents des enfants étaient tous deux dans le coma, et le père avait perdu une jambe, sectionnée par les éclats de pierre. La magie noire emplissant les lieux avait empêché de ressouder les deux parties du membre, et la pose d'une prothèse était compromise tant que la blessure n'était pas drainée de ses mauvaises ondes. Comme pour Rose, personne ne savait le faire actuellement. Aussi, voir l'enfant allongée sur le lit, vivante, l'avait poussée à être très minutieuse dans son examen, pour ne rater aucune blessure. Elle s'était sentie proche d'elle, et voir des cheveux presque aussi rebelles que les siens l'avait fait sourire. La pauvre en baverait une fois à Poudlard.

-Je suis désolée Patty, je te jure que j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas moi, j'ai pas fait ça... La petite craquait, elle se mit à pleurer et à trembler, serrant les bras des deux hommes contre elle malgré ses blessures.

-Je sais Rosie, je sais. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ça va aller. Il faudra juste que tu racontes ce qu'il s'est passé aux aurors quand ils viendront, pour qu'ils trouvent les responsables. On restera avec toi tout le temps. Je suis même sûr que Severus viendra te voir dès qu'il sera au courant, et qu'il vérifiera chaque potion et chaque baume que miss Granger t'aura donné, en pestant contre ces fichus gryffondor qu'il faut sans cesse surveiller.

-Sirius, j'étais sa meilleure élève, il peut pester tant qu'il veut, mes potions sont parfaites ! Asséna Hermione en posant ses mains sur celles de Rose, pour les détacher doucement et continuer d'appliquer les baumes réparateurs.

-Il dira surtout que je ne suis peut-être pas si serpentard que ça pour avoir attiré les ennuis et m'être retrouvée exposée, soupira la petite en se ressaisissant.

-Ce serait le meilleur compliment qu'il pourrait te faire Rosie, sourit Sirius en la regardant.

Remus gloussa, puis partit dans un grand fou rire, suivi par les deux autres, qui imaginaient véritablement la scène. Hermione se fit discrète, mais tendait l'oreille, curieuse de les voir interagir.

-Patmol, attends juste qu'il soit rassuré avant de flirter avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre te hurler dessus pendant deux heures, il serait infecte tout le reste de la journée après ça.

Un jeune homme blond en robe noire entra dans la pièce, un insigne d'auror épinglé sur sa poitrine. Il regarda la petite, et parut rassuré de la voir saine et sauve, ce qui surpris Hermione un peu plus. Ils se connaissaient ?

-Bonsoir Drago, je suppose que tu es là pour la déposition ? Demanda Remus en lui serrant la main.

-Oui, je préférerai faire ça vite à vrai dire, qu'on retrouve ces enfoirés. J'ai croisé Severus dans le hall, il est parti chercher des potions pour Rose, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Ne fais pas la tête Grangie, c'est Severus, tu le connais, lui et ses potions... Rose, tu peux me raconter ce dont tu te souviens ?

Il sortit une plume auto-encreur (invention Weasley!) et du parchemin de sa poche, et prit en note tout ce que la petite avait perçu. Les aurors avaient déjà déterminé qu'il s'agissait de magie noire, et que la boutique d'Ollivander était la cible de l'attaque. Cependant, Rose lui apprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule source de magie à l'origine de l'explosion, et que l'épicentre se trouvait dans la rue avant que ça ne se produise, elle avait senti sa magie être de plus en plus attirée, comme si la personne ou la chose cherchait à réunir ses forces pour les avoir au maximum avant de déclencher ça. Drago arriva aux mêmes conclusions qu'Hermione : peu de sorciers avaient assez de puissance pour faire autant de dégâts, les attaques des mangemorts pendant la guerre n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de ce qu'il s'était produit. La moitié du chemin de traverse était en ruine, le nombre de mort élevés, de disparus plus encore. Peu avaient survécu. Il rangea sa plume, sécha l'encre d'un sort et plia le parchemin avant de reprendre, tout à fait informel.

-Rose, ma mère et toi allez bien, et j'ai l'impression que tu es la responsable de ce miracle... Je me trompe ?

Elle hésita et regarda son père, qui hocha la tête pour l'inciter à répondre. Sirius regarda Hermione, puis Severus, qui s'était glissé dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt, et avait entendu Rose parler de son analyse magique.

-Il est possible que j'ai lancé un sort de bouclier sans savoir si ça marcherait... Il y avait de la magie partout, j'avais juste à lui dire quoi faire ! Se défendit Rose, prête à attaquer. Mais Drago sourit, loin de vouloir la sanctionner pour ça.

-Granger, pas un mot de ça à qui que ce soit. Rose, les Malefoy ont une dette de vie envers toi, même si elle n'était pas nécessaire pour que l'on te vienne en aide le jour où tu en aurais besoin, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais aller rejoindre ma mère, qui est toujours en vie grâce à toi ! Merci, miss Lupin.

Il fit une révérence à la petite, exagérant ses mouvements pour la faire rire, et s'esquiva, laissant sa place au maître des potions, qui sortit des fioles de sa poche pour les tendre à Rose. Hermione s'interposa vivement.

-Vous pensez faire quoi, au juste ? S'exclama-t-elle. Et les interactions avec ce que je lui ai déjà donné ? Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé ce qu'elle avait !

-Ne me sous-estimez pas miss Granger, je ne suis certes plus votre professeur, mais je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous avez administré une potion calmante et appliqué un baume régénérant à base de sang de dragon sur les mains de cette jeune fille, au moins deux fois si j'en juge les tâches sur les bras de Remus et de Black. D'autre part, ce sont des potions pour stabiliser sa magie, parce que je me doute que vous n'avez rien fait pour ça. Comme la stupide gryffondor que vous êtes, vous avez agi sans voir la situation dans son ensemble, en vous basant sur les protocoles stipulant que les flux se rétablissent d'eux-même. Je me trompe ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix mielleuse, le sarcasme dégoulinant de chaque mot.

Hermione serra les dents avec la furieuse impression d'être revenue à l'école, dans sa salle de potion. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il avait dit, et le laissa procéder, alors que Sirius se retenait difficilement de rire, que Remus souriait de toutes ses dents, et que Rose le serrait dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Hermione ne comprit pas plus que pour Drago ce qui liait ces gens, qui se détestaient autrefois. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir loupé plusieurs wagons et de s'être isolée ces dernières années, pour n'avoir pas vu une telle chose se produire sous ses yeux avant. Elle aurait forcément entendu parler d'un rapprochement pareil tant il était invraisemblable. Cette jeune fille qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus semblait avoir la capacité de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Une capacité qui lui serait utile à Poufsouffle comme à Serdaigle, même si Sirius semblait la voir à Gryffondor, et Rogue à Serpentard, d'après les dires du premier... Une jeune fille pleine de surprise.

* * *

*** Sirius/serious :** jeu de mot traditionnel de Sirius sur son prénom en anglais, qui est très proche du mot « serious » (sérieux). Je ne sais pas si c'est dans les livres de JKR, la blague du « why so sirius ? », mais je suppose qu'elle est communément admise x'D


	10. fin?

Bonjour bonsoir!

J'ai perdu la motivation d'écrire la suite, bien que j'y pense souvent. Les personnages de Ginny et de son fils me rendent perplexes, aussi je vous fait un rapide résumé de ce que j'avais prévu comme suite, les évènements importants que j'ai listé pour mon scénario, mais l'ambition s'est enfuie en traître !

Si quelqu'un veut reprendre cette FF pour la poursuivre, s'en inspirer ou autre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais envoyez-moi tout de même un MP, parce que je serai ravie de vous lire !

\- Lorsque Bellatrix a ensorcelé Hermione, elle n'a pas seulement accéléré la grossesse, elle a en fait volé l'âme d'un enfant à naître proche de la mère potentielle. Une vieille malédiction inventée par une Black il y a longtemps, pour détruire le bonheur de la femme qui aurait volé son fiancé.

\- En lançant cette malédiction, le plus proche enfant à naître n'étant pas encore conçu, le sort a cherché dans un futur proche et a trouvé la fille Potter, dont l'âme a été arrachée au futur pour se trouver dans le corps magiquement créé et dont la croissance a été accélérée à cause de Bellatrix et Greyback.

\- Sirius découvrira le pot aux roses en continuant de trier les bouquins du Square Grimaud.

\- James et Rose étaient des jumeaux magiques, et en arrachant l'une à l'autre, un déséquilibre a été créé entre eux.

\- Ginny et Harry ayant également tous deux hébergés l'âme de Voldy, la mémoire parasite du Lord Noir s'est vue nourrie par la malédiction, et a élue domicile dans le corps de James.

-Le sacrifice d'Hermione et Remus a repoussé les effets négatifs de la malédiction loin de Rose... et donc sur James.

\- James va continuer à promener son père d'attentat en attentat, bien que Harry ait signalé ses trous de mémoire et indices suspects, personne ne l'entend. J'avais trois solutions en tête : l'emprisonnement du père, le suicide du père, ou le meurtre de James par Harry suivi d'un suicide. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais décemment pas continuer à écrire un truc pareil, bien que les mots m'y entraînent.

D'autre part, je pensais confronter Rose à James une fois arrivés à Poudlard, pendant la 4 ou 5e année de James, mais idem, l'écriture s'accélère contre mon gré, et James est vraiment trop jeune pour que la confrontation ait lieu plus tôt... déjà qu'il est plus terrifiant que ce que j'avais prévu, et que j'ai choisi un âge beaucoup trop petit aussi...

Mes descriptions sont également trop précises et rébarbatives, je m'en excuse, c'est une déformation professionnelle due à mes études en fac d'histoire, où l'on apprend à décrire précisément ce que l'on voit (observer, analyser, interpréter). Je n'ai probablement pas assez de recul entre mes études et mon envie d'écrire, et ça ajouté à cette fanfic qui vire à l'angoisse, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de laisser tomber

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, et qui m'ont, malgré tout, aidé à m'améliorer un peu :)


End file.
